<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mindful Violence by Poetic_Fiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846356">Mindful Violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco'>Poetic_Fiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mob AU - Fandom, Mob Tom, Mob Tom Hiddleston, Mob!Tom - Fandom, Thomas Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, BAMF Benedict Cumberbatch, BAMF Luke Windsor, BAMF Tom, Bleeding, Blood, Blood and Violence, Caring Tom, Computer Tech Female Character, Emergency Medical Technicians, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Kink, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied Physical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knife Violence, Knives, Love Bites, Medical Terms, Medical Tests, Medication, Mild Choking Kink, Mob Boss Tom, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical hurt, Praise Kink, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Shooting Guns, Smut, Some ptsd type symptoms, Strangers, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, cursing, hospital stay, injuries, injuries mentioned, mild flirting, mob Tom - Freeform, mob!tom, soft dom tom hiddleston, stab wounds, tags to be added later, uncomfortable situations, unwanted flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this ask for the Made Up Fic Title Game<br/>lehuka123 asked:<br/>Whelp, you were having so much fun with the fic titles I might as well offer one... how about: “Mindful Violence”</p><p>So I am picturing Tom or Mob!Tom coming to the aid of a woman he chances upon on the street.</p><p>I was so overwhelmed by the response to my little paraphrased fic based off this title. I decided to run with it a bit and see where it takes me. I marked this fic as explicit because of what may come. Watch for tags to be added as I go. Thank you for joining me on this journey!!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2GgkdQaHD44IkjmpLAeI3J?si=y-EMnZMgQumz0e2f-6KYYw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Untouchable</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chance Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts">Lehuka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p>        Mornings are always a source of disorganized flurry, but hitting the snooze button three times religiously leaves little chance of a smooth morning routine. Slamming the alarm for the final time as if it's very existence is offensive, Liv extricates herself from the tangle of bed sheets before making a zombie-like walk to the bathroom. The harsh chill of the floor tiles is a shock to her bare feet while she waits for the shower spray to heat up before allowing the steam and water to wash away the lingering layers of sleep down the drain. She recites the main points of her findings for this morning's presentation as the shower spray pelts her back and shoulders while reaching for the shampoo. She steps out twenty minutes later, wrapping a plush cotton towel around her as she scurries to her walk-in closet. She smooths her palms down her black pencil skirt as she checks herself in the mirror one more time before sliding her arms into her matching blazer. She secures her chestnut locks into a simple chignon before stepping into her black kitten heels and grabbing her wallet, keys, phone. </p><p>         She closes and locks the door to her 2nd floor apartment in a flourish before making her way to the street below to take on the day. Her heels clack on the sidewalk with her brisk pace as the crisp, cool air fills her lungs with each breath. The fresh air is invigorating as she mentally runs through her presentation for the meeting repeatedly, like a record needle stuck in a groove. Sunlight highlights the brilliant hues of the changing leaves as the last remaining remnants of summer give way to the waning seasonal life all around the city. She keeps a steady pace while she treks along the familiar route to her favorite coffee shop on the corner a couple of blocks from the office. </p><p>          The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and sinful baked goods has her mouth watering as she steps behind the three people in line. She has been a regular at this little shop since stumbling upon it after starting her tech defense job a little over year ago. The simplicity of the little mom and pop owned shop and the always friendly staff keeps Liv coming back for her daily stimulant fix, not to mention the pastries that have her hitting the gym a little harder these days. The line moves quickly while taking in the chalk board menu as she always does before making her way to the stainless steel counter and placing her usual order of a blueberry scone and medium latte.</p><p>         She steps aside after paying and stuffing cash in the tip jar to wait for her order at the end of the counter. She notices two taller men a few feet away as the barista calls out, "Ben!" One of the men, presumably Ben, grabs the two coffees before handing one off to the other man. Liv finds herself allowing her eyes to linger on the unnamed man's sharp jawline and cheekbones a little too long before realizing this gorgeous specimen has his blue-green eyes trained on her. She blushes as he smiles knowingly at her before turning to exit the shop with his friend. She's so distracted by the beautiful view of his retreating form, she nearly misses the cashier calling out her name for her order.</p><p>         Coffee and scone in hand, she takes off once again in the direction of her office, knowing she is going to be cutting it close for her meeting starting in fifteen minutes as she checks the time on her phone. She only makes it a couple yards down the street when she feels a sudden, hard impact of another body colliding into her. Her body bounces off the other person with such force, she is airborne for what feels like minutes, but is probably less than a second before her coffee lands on the ground next to her and her phone slams to it's untimely demise against the concrete. Her left wrist makes a sickening <em>click</em> sound when she reaches out on reflex to catch herself as the side of her head meets the sidewalk violently, causing an instant nauseating dizziness to descend upon her. She lets out a whimper as the pain washes over her like a plunge in a frigid pond before her vision begins to fade out.</p><p>         The sounds of a scuffle a few feet away and loud unfamiliar voices keep her from losing consciousness as she attempts to will her eyes to take in the scene before her. There is something or someone on the ground and two other people-men from the sounds of their voices-standing over him talking hurriedly. She picks up the words 'hospital' and 'injured' from their conversation before realizing one of the strangers is kneeling next to her holding a something against her head to abate the flow of blood from the wound above her left ear. </p><p>           His large hand is warm and gentle as it engulfs her uninjured one. She wills her eyes to clear as she hears his velvet soft voice telling her an ambulance would be there soon. Her vision clears enough to make out the beautiful blue-green eyes of 'Mr. cheekbones and jawline' from the coffee shop. "Try not to move miss. It won't be long now, but I need you to try to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" His voice is soothing, even as the ache in her wrist radiates up her arm in waves in sync with her heartbeat. </p><p>            "Y-yes. Where'd he go?" She slurs slightly, asking about the man responsible for her current predicament. Her eyes flutter closed for a moment as another wave of nausea nearly overwhelms her. She breathes through her nose, eyes still closed as she feels her hand get a gentle squeeze from the handsome stranger. </p><p>            "Stay awake for me darling." His voice is gentle, but leaves no room for argument. Her eyes flutter back open as the queasiness wanes, to see the crease in his forehead smooth back out. "There you are love. You are a strong little thing, aren't you? The man that shoved you down is over there with my associate as I felt, perhaps, he was attempting to steal your wallet. I think he collided with you harder than intended hindering his theft." </p><p>            "Th-thank you. Sorry, 'm dizzy." She mutters apologetically. </p><p>            "No need for apologies darling. After an impact like the one you just suffered, I am amazed you are alert at all." He praises softly as the sound of ambulance sirens signal their impending arrival.</p><p>            A wave of panic washes over her as she remembers her intended destination and the important meeting she is now late for. "I am late for work." She groans out loud. "I am so fired."</p><p>            "What is your name darling? Your phone is dead I'm afraid, but maybe I can assist with notifying your office for you?" He asks soothingly as the sirens grow closer.</p><p>            "Liv. Liv Watts. I work for Tech Defense Inc. just a couple of blocks away on 8th and M-Madison. Thank you for your help, Mr-" She isn't sure if she is so trusting of this stranger because of the concussion, or her gut telling her she can trust this man. She doesn't dwell on it as the dizziness has her closing her eyes for a moment once again.</p><p>            "Tom. Tom Hiddleston, but please, no thanks are necessary." </p><p>            "Did you kick the prick's ass?" she asks as two ambulances come to a stop on the curb next to them.</p><p>             Tom chuckles slightly at the question before responding. "Yes. I just couldn't let him run off after what I saw him do to you."</p><p>             "Hmm. Good. Sometimes violence is the answer." She sighs as the emergency staff kneels next to her to assess her injuries, while asking both her and Tom questions. The other ambulance crew checks out the man responsible for the whole situation. Ben waits by the car as the crew takes the stranger away quickly to a hospital a few blocks away.</p><p>              He lets go of her hand, hesitantly, as the emergency staff place a cervical collar on her to keep her neck immobilized before scooping her up on the stretcher to maneuver her onto the ambulance cot. Tom returns back to her side for a moment as the emergency crew collects their equipment off the sidewalk after placing a splint on her injured left wrist. "They are taking you to St. Thomas Medical Center. You will be in excellent hands there. I shall inform your office of your condition." He says reassuringly with a final gentle squeeze of his hand.</p><p>              "I sincerely thank you, Tom and I hope to see you again. You and those stunning eyes of yours." She smiles at the pink twinge on his cheeks and boyish smile gracing his lips in response to her compliment.</p><p>               "I assure you, I look forward to seeing you again, darling Liv." He says quietly before bringing her hand up to brush his lips chastely against the back of her knuckles. She takes her turn to flush scarlet before giving a little wave as the crew places her cot into the ambulance before shutting the door, leaving Tom outside on the street as the ambulance pulls away. He pulls his phone out, shooting off a quick text to Luke to meet him and Ben at the corner for Liv's office, fully intending on keeping his promise to her.</p><p>         </p><p> </p><p>          </p><p>         </p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liv gets much needed medical attention and more of Tom's kindness.</p><p> </p><p>*Dammit Jim I'm a writer not a Doctor or medical professional. This is a work of fiction, so pardon the inaccuracies regarding medical terminology and procedures.*</p><p>I will update this when inspiration hits!!<br/>Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      </p><p>        Late afternoon light peaks through the curtains as she stirs with the discomfort equal to that of a railroad spike being driven mercilessly into her skull. The hospital sheets feel rough against the skin of her calves as she moves about restlessly with a pained sob. She struggles to right the distorted imagery of her blurred vision as she attempts to blink away the duplicates of everything she sees while reaching for the nurse call button. A near cresting wave of nausea has her clenching her eyelids tightly against her traitorous eyes as she waits for the small, sterile room to stop spinning. She feels around blindly on the mattress until she finally finds the hard plastic bed controls with her fingers. Chancing a quick glance, she presses the button to call for a nurse before falling back onto the pillows behind her as the fatigue settles over her body like a heavy blanket and the spike of pain in her head drives itself deeper into her injured brain. She doesn't bother attempting to open her eyes again, even as she hears the sounds of the door for the room opening and footsteps approaching her bedside.</p><p> </p><p>        "Ms. Watts? I am your nurse, Kate. You have been in and out of consciousness most of the day. Can you tell me where you are?" A friendly voice asks while shuffling papers around.</p><p>         "Liv, please. I'm at a hospital." </p><p>        "Good. Can you rate your pain from 1 being minimal and 10 being the maximum?" </p><p>        "A 7 right now. It feels like my head is being split apart and I feel sick to my stomach with the double and blurry vision." She answers with another sob and her eyes still clamped shut. Liv hears the nurse, possibly making notes in her chart.</p><p>         "I am going to check your vitals real quick before I get you something for the pain. Just to confirm, you have no known allergies or sensitivities to any medications, correct?" She asks.</p><p>         "None that I am aware of." Liv answers as she feels the blood pressure cuff being wrapped around her right arm. </p><p>         "Okay, Liv. I need you to open your eyes for me so I can finish my assessment. I promise I will be quick." Kate says gently as Liv slowly opens her eyes. "Okay, I am going to use my light really quick." Liv's pupils are reactive though somewhat sluggish. "Okay Liv, can you follow my finger with just your eyes for me?" She holds her hand out in front of Liv's face holding her index finger upward as she moves from left to right slowly.</p><p>          "How bad is it?" Liv asks when test is over. </p><p>          "You were in and out of consciousness when you came in this morning so you probably don't remember the CT Scan we performed earlier. You definitely have a concussion and I suspect you will be experiencing symptoms such as blurred or double vision and headaches for up to a few weeks. You will get better with plenty of rest and there are medications to help ease the symptoms you are experiencing. You did also suffer a greenstick fracture in your radius bone close to your wrist. You will need to wear a cast for the next six weeks before we reevaluate your healing progress. You have an approximately three centimeter laceration on the left side of your head, but it wasn't too severe and was closed with a medical grade wound adhesive.</p><p>          "How long do I need to stay here?" She asks while shutting her eyes once more. "I need a phone so I can call my boss and let him know my condition." </p><p>          "Oh! I nearly forgot about the handsome visitor you had a couple of hours ago! His name was uhm, Tom I think." Kate says with a knowing smile as Liv blushes with the mention of Tom's name. "He dropped off your phone and the flowers over there by the window. We would like to keep you until tomorrow for observation and you will need a ride home once you are released. I will get you some pain meds and then you can rest again." She grabs the phone and card left by Tom and hands it to Liv with a kind smile before leaving the room to retrieve the medications.</p><p>           Liv thanks the retreating nurse and opens the card first, the blush on her cheeks turning darker as she forces her eyes as much as possible to read the elegant scrawl on the heavy card stock.</p><p> </p><p>             <em>Dearest Liv-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            I wanted to wish you a speedy recovery and I sincerely hope your injuries are not too serious. As per your request this morning, I did in fact inform your boss Alex of your predicament as well as your injuries and assured him you would be in contact with him as soon as you are able. Please do not hesitate to reach me if I can be of any assistance at all during your recovery, or after for that matter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>             Sincerely yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Tom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>             p.s. I hope you enjoy the flowers as I was unsure of your preference. I must confess I would very much enjoy an opportunity to get better acquainted with you when you are well enough to do so, and if you are interested.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>              It takes her several minutes to read the card as her eyes continue to work against her, causing her to shut them every few words. The nurse returns with her pain meds and a glass of water before leaving again to allow her to rest. Liv swallows the pills before grabbing the phone resting on her lap and unlocking it with a simple swipe motion. She remembers Tom telling her while she was lying on the sidewalk holding his hand, that her cellphone was broken. <em>He bought me a new phone, </em>she smiles as she sees a couple text alerts on the home screen, deciding to not dwell on the fact that a complete stranger took her old phone and replaced it with a new one and visited her in the hospital.</p><p>               The first message is from Alex telling her not to worry about coming in until she is ready to do so. She sends him a quick reply telling him she will keep him up to speed of her recovery and thanking him for his understanding. Her eyes struggle to focus as she peaks into her contacts and sees they have been transferred over somehow, before seeing another text alert from a new contact labeled Tom H. She attempts to read his message, but her eyes are too tired to focus on the words and the brightness of the screen is making her shy away with sensitivity. Against her better judgement she hits the call button next to Tom's name as her pain meds begin to take effect. He answers after two rings.</p><p>                "Hello?" Came the familiar, sultry voice.</p><p>                "Hi Tom." She lets out with a cheery voice. "I called because my eyes bother me to read texts right now. I hope that's okay." She giggles. "Thank you for my beautiful flowers and phone. I will repay you for the phone when I get out of here." </p><p>                "It was my pleasure, darling." He chuckles into the phone. "You sound like you are feeling good. Did you take something for your pain?" He asks knowingly.</p><p>                "Yeah, I feel good now. I was hurting so much a while ago." She says softly. "Sorry I was asleep when you came here earlier and I am sure I look awful." She says with a quiet yawn. </p><p>                 "I do not believe it is possible for you to look awful darling and please don't apologize for resting. Do you know when you will be released? Do you have someone to drive you home?"</p><p>                 "Tomorrow sometime and no I don't." Her voice is even quieter now, her eyes staying closed. </p><p>                 "Call or text me a time and I will have a car pick you up to get you home safely."</p><p>                 "Mmmkay." She agrees as the meds are now nearly in full effect, leaving her unable to protest. "I'm gonna sleep now, since I basically drunk dialed a stranger. A beautiful stranger at that." She giggles again. "See you later, Handsome."</p><p>                  His laugh is musical as it reaches her ears. "Get some rest Liv. I will see you soon." She hangs up the call, letting the phone rest in her lap as she falls into a heavy sleep with a slight upturn on her lips. She wakes a few times in the night, but rests peacefully overall, considering.</p><p>           Her eyes flutter gently as the light of morning shines brightly into her room, landing on her bed and warming her legs slightly. She is relieved knowing she will be home in just a few hours and slightly nervous at the thought of seeing the beautiful man that had come to her aid just yesterday. Kate and another nurse knock and enter her room then, breaking her free of her nervous thoughts for the time being. </p><p>             She takes a deep calming breath, <em>one step at a time, just as you've always done</em>. </p><p>            </p><p>            </p><p>               </p><p> </p><p>              </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Next time we will see more of Tom. I promise!!!! </p><p>I am flying by the seat of my pants with these two so bare with me. </p><p>Have a fic idea or request? Check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco and send me an ask or dm!!!</p><p>Thank you for you reading!<br/>-💚 Fi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recovery Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liv gets released from the hospital and we get a peek at Tom's protective side.<br/>Warning for some unwanted flirting and discomfort along with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>       </p><p>        "How are we this morning Liv? Can you rate your pain?" Kate asks as she rubs her sanitizer covered hands together before grabbing her stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. “This is Alice and she will be taking over for me soon.” Alice smiles with a nod as she busies herself with scribbling something on a notepad from the pocket of her lavender scrubs. </p><p>        “About a three right now, I guess. Just sore, mostly.” Kate nods as she continues recording Liv’s vitals on her chart. “Will I get a cast on my wrist?” She looks at the splint still covering her injured arm, turning it gingerly as the deep ache gnaws at her relentlessly.</p><p>        “You will have the splint on for about a week to allow the swelling to fully dissipate before the cast will be put on. You will need to make an appointment with your primary doctor to get the cast put on.” Kate states as Alice hands Liv some pain medicine and a cup of water. “Once the doctor comes in and clears you, I will go over care instructions for the head injury and laceration as well as your wrist.” Alice shines her pen light to check Liv’s pupils, before finishing her assessment. "Now let's get you cleaned up okay?" </p><p>         They make sure she is steady on her feet as she makes her way to the bathroom to shower and right herself as much as possible for being discharged. The nurses provide her a toothbrush and some hospital scrubs to wear home.</p><p>          She lets the warm water pelt her back as she closes her eyes before tipping the little shampoo bottle over into her hand. Mindful of her cut, she scrubs her scalp gingerly and rinses before using the conditioner and soap she has been  provided. She is glad to be able to shower before seeing Tom, but she will feel better at home in her safe space with the warm vanilla body wash she loves and her soft bed. She sighs deeply as she shuts off the water and towels herself dry before dressing in the hospital green scrubs.</p><p>          She pulls her wet, unruly hair in a loose tail low on her head and brushes her teeth before existing the bathroom. Both nurses leave after she gets back into bed on her own safely, shutting the door behind them after a 'best of luck' from Kate.</p><p> </p><p>        Liv grabs her phone, squinting slightly from the brightness of the screen as she types out a quick text to update Tom.</p><p> </p><p>       Liv:<em> Hey, the doctor should be in soon to clear me and then I can go home.</em></p><p> </p><p>       She smiles like a fool when his response comes through only a minute later and forces her eyes to cooperate as she reads the message.</p><p> </p><p>       Tom:<em> I will be there in about 20. Now rest your eyes, darling.</em></p><p> </p><p>     </p><p>        She smiles at his seemingly endless thoughtfulness before setting her phone back down and shutting her eyes while waiting for the doctor. The ache in her wrist begins to fade more and more as the medicine dulls the gnawing to a slight, occasional twinge. The soreness of her muscles ebbs away as she floats in the quiet of the room, until an abrupt knock on the door pulls her back to the present. Her focus is mildly dulled from the medicine, though not as bad as last night.</p><p> </p><p>        “Ms. Watts, I’m Dr. Blackburn.” His voice is pleasant as it fills the room while he approaches Liv in her bed, medical chart in hand. He looks to be in his late 40's. His sandy blonde hair is clipped short on top of his head, his dark framed glasses sit a little too snuggly on his pink face, and he is a good six inches shorter than Tom. He holds a hand out to shake with her and she takes it with her uninjured one as he smiles politely before slowly releasing her hand. Her phone is still in her lap as the doctor sits on a stool, looking over her chart quietly for a few moments. She fumbles to unlock it in a hurry, not wanting to be rude as she opens the text conversation with Tom to send him another quick message.</p><p> </p><p>        Liv: <em>Doctor's in here with me. Shouldn't be too much longer.</em></p><p> </p><p>        She drops the phone back on her lap as he looks up to address her. “So, Ms. Watts, how is your pain right now? I see the nurse gave you some pain meds about thirty minutes ago. ” He stands up, donning exam gloves as he comes closer to the left side of the hospital bed once again. </p><p>         "My pain is very low right now, just a slight pressure behind my eyes and twinge in my wrist." She says with a slightly tired smile. He leans over to assess the laceration on the left side of her head, his gloved fingertips moving her hair gently before moving onto her splinted wrist. The fog settling on her brain slows her reaction a bit to the way the Doctor's fingertips seem to be lingering a little longer than necessary on knuckles of her hand, before setting it down in her lap. She shakes the thought from her mind, chalking it up to the medication coursing through her body, but willing her brain to remain vigilant while alone with the doctor.</p><p>         "Well, at least we know the pain meds are working. Now, focus those pretty eyes of yours on my finger." He says with what Liv feels is a flirty smile. She tracks the movement with her eyes as the knowledge of his comment being inappropriate settles like a lead weight in her gut. "Do you have a ride home?" He asks with his eyes trained on her as the discomfort in her stomach grows even more. </p><p>          A sharp rap on the door draws the attention of both Liv and the doctor to Tom standing in the doorway, much to Liv's relief. His dark suit makes the fire in his eyes burn even brighter as he turns his intense gaze at the doctor. "Yes, she has a ride home. Thank you for your concern, Doctor." He says coolly, as he strides further into the room to Liv's bedside. He sets down a latte and pastry bag on the side table before his softening eyes settle on Liv. </p><p>         "How are you, darling?" He asks as he takes her right hand in his left, brushing his thumb gently across her knuckles.</p><p>         "I am glad to see you." She squeezes his fingers to punctuate her gratitude which he returns with a reassuring squeeze of his own before Liv has him turning his attention back to the doctor. "Tom, this is Dr. Blackburn. He is doing an exam to clear me to go home." She gestures to the doctor on the other side of her bed.</p><p>         "Tom Hiddleston, pleased to meet you Doctor Blackburn." He grasps the doctors left hand with his right and squeezes the doctor's hand so tightly, his knuckles begin to grind together painfully, making the doctor's face flush a shade darker before getting his hand, now aching, back from Tom. "Forgive my intrusion, Doctor. Please continue." Tom says politely, though without any warmth in his voice as he waits for the doctor to finish Liv's assessment.</p><p>          "Yes of course, that is, along as Ms. Watts does not object to your presence during her examination." Doctor Blackburn says with all the professionalism he can muster.</p><p>          "I want Tom to stay. Please continue Doctor." Liv says after another squeeze of Tom's hand. He pulls a chair close to her bedside as he remains steadfast as a sentinel by her side until the doctor finishes the exam and clearing her for release from the hospital. Liv lets out a heavy sigh of relief when the doctor finally slinks out of the room as if his ass is on fire.</p><p>          "I am sorry for not getting here sooner. Are you alright?" Tom asks softly as he grabs for the latte on the side table to hand to Liv. "Latte and blueberry scone, right?" </p><p>          "He just made me uncomfortable, that's all. Yes, my usual. Thank you so much. You have come to my rescue twice within twenty-four hours, replaced my cellphone, contacted my work for me, bought me flowers, and now my favorite breakfast. How have you not been knighted sir?" She asks teasingly as she gratefully takes the coffee and the bag holding the baked goodness from him. His answering chuckle is music to her ears as she sips her coffee.</p><p>          "You make me sound so noble, darling." He shakes his head slightly, clearly amused at the thought. "That doctor is lucky to be in one piece after his behavior toward you." He said quietly, making Liv suppress a shiver at the tone of his voice.</p><p>          "Well Sir Thomas, let us call the nurse so you can take me away from this place so it doesn't come to that. Although a broken nose would have probably served him right." A playful smirk graces her lips as she reaches for the nurse call button.</p><p> </p><p>           Twenty minutes after calling the nurse and adamantly refusing to be pushed in a wheelchair, Liv finds herself being escorted to the car waiting outside with her right arm tucked securely up and under Tom's arm, her hand secured in the crook of his elbow. Alice walks on the other side of Liv carrying the beautiful lilies, and discharge instructions as they walk at a leisurely pace to the double doors leading to sweet freedom. The scent of the lilies mixes with the sandalwood and lavender scent of Tom and Liv finds herself wanting it to be the only scent she smells ever again.</p><p>            She blushes deeply when she looks up at Tom and finds he is already looking at her with soft eyes of bright blue. "Almost there, Liv."</p><p>            She nods as the automatic doors open before they step through them and into the fresh autumn air brushing over her face. The blinding sunlight has her stopping in her tracks as her eyes clamp shut in reflex at the assault on her brain. Tom stops in an instant when he feels her stop walking, turning toward her to allow her to hide her face against his chest for a moment.</p><p>            She pulls back, trying to force her eyes open with a slight whimper as Tom gently places his sunglasses on her face. "Try these, love."  He waits for Liv to begin walking again toward the waiting dark sedan parked at the curb. They are greeted by a blond haired man exiting the driver side and coming to open the back passenger side as Tom helps Liv into the car before the other man shuts the door. Tom takes the flowers and discharge instructions from Nurse Alice before giving his thanks and climbing into the back seat of the car with Liv. </p><p>            She gives the driver, Luke she learns, her address as they leave the parking lot of the hospital behind them. The short car ride is a quiet one as she slips off the borrowed sunglasses and hands them back to Tom with a quiet <em>thank you</em>. He nods with a boyish grin as he slips them into the pocket of his suit jacket. He watches as Liv leans her head back against the seat with her eyes closed for the remainder of the car ride while the muted light of the sun through the tinted car window casts a soft glow on her face and dark hair causing a steady warmth to bloom in his chest. </p><p>            The car pulls up to her apartment building fifteen minutes later and Tom hurries around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for Liv, taking her hand as she climbs out to stand on the sidewalk. Tom holds her flowers for her as she hangs onto his left arm with her right while they head up the walkway and into the building to the elevator. Once on the second floor, Tom pulls her keys out of the plastic bag from the hospital before handing them to her. The dimmer hallway eases the pressure behind her eyes as she has them fully open for the first time since walking out of the hospital.</p><p>            "I know you have Luke waiting for you out in the car, but you are welcome to come in for a moment if you'd like." She says shyly as he unlocks her apartment door. He follows her in, setting the flowers on a nearby table as Liv sets her keys in the bowl on the Kitchen counter. "Can I get you anything?" She asks quietly, even as a wave of dizziness sends her nearly to the kitchen floor.</p><p>            "Your strength astounds me, but I need you to rest now." He is at her side in an instant, walking her to the couch in the living room and helping her to sit down. "That's a good girl." He notices the flush on her face at his praise, filing it away for now without mentioning it to her as he leaves her to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He sets the glass down on the coffee table before sitting down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Will you be okay here alone? Is there someone you can call to help you if you need it?" He asks with concern showing plainly on his face.</p><p>            "No, but you have helped me get home, so I can handle it from here. I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me." She says as she places her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek as his arms engulf her in a strong, yet comforting hug. "Thank you." She whispers in his ear before letting him go, much to Tom's disappointment. "I would very much like to see you again under normal circumstances, if your offer still stands." She confesses shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.</p><p>            "There is nothing I want more Liv, but first you must rest." He says before standing up to allow her to lie down on the couch. He grabs a soft gray throw off the back of the couch and covers her before placing a chaste kiss to her temple. "Promise you will call or text me if there is anything you need, or just so I can hear your voice. I mean <em>anything</em> at all." He says in that gentle yet commanding voice of his.</p><p>            "I promise." She says as she stifles a yawn. "Call you later."</p><p>            "Looking forward to it, Beautiful." She smiles as she dozes and he watches her for a moment before heading for the door to greet Luke waiting for him in the car.</p><p>            </p><p>              </p><p>           </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so forgive me if this is not as good. I am struggling a bit with these characters, but I will get through this. Thank you for reading and sticking this out with me! I have never written a story with more than a part 2 at most so these waters are uncharted for me. </p><p>Thank you for reading! If you have a fic idea, request you want to send me, check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco</p><p>Leave me a comment!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>Love you all!<br/>-Fi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Sides, One Coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little glimpse of Tom's dark side and Tom and Liv finally have their first date.</p><p>Warnings: cursing, implied violence, implied murder, mentions of abduction, physical violence, knives, torture. *not depicted in detail, but mentioned in the first portion of this chapter, there is a page break you can skip to if you wish to skip that part.<br/>* Reading content suitable for you is YOUR responsibility. Mind the tags!!!! This fic is recommended for 18+ adults only.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Poorly muffled groans of pain mix in the air of the abandoned warehouse along with grunts of exertion and the sounds of fists striking bruised flesh. The sun gives way to the night as it sinks behind the city skyline, glinting off the glass and metal of the skyscrapers and high rises. The crunching of gravel under tires announces Tom's arrival as his sleek black Jag pulls up to the dilapidated structure near the docks. His phone rings in his trouser pocket as he sits in the driver's seat. He smiles fondly as he see Liv's name flashing on the screen as he swipes to answer the call.</p><p>         "Hello, beautiful." He looks up to the ceiling of the car as a dopey grin splits his face.</p><p>         "Hi Tom. I just wanted to tell you I saw my doctor today and he says I can go back to work on Monday!" Liv chatters excitedly from the other end of the line. Their interactions together over the past week and a half have mainly consisted of phone calls and flirty text messages as her concussion symptoms have been becoming less problematic. </p><p>          "Liv that is wonderful news. I know how anxious you have been to get back to work." He runs his fingers through his hair as he continues. "Darling, what would you say to going to dinner with me on Friday night?" He blows out a breath as he pushes on. "I think we should celebrate your return to work and I've been waiting until you felt better to ask you out." </p><p>          "Tom, there is nothing I'd like more." She giggles softly into the phone. "Just let me know when and where." Her excitement is plain in the tone of her raised voice. </p><p>           "I will pick you up at 7 and the where is a secret." He chuckles quietly as she huffs out a 'fine' to the secret portion of their first date. "Be a good girl and don't sulk. I want to surprise you. I have to go now lovely, but I will call you later." </p><p>           "Okay, I can't wait to see you, handsome. Bye." </p><p>            He releases the call with a fond 'goodbye' before pocketing his phone once again and exiting the car. The soft expression fades quickly into an a mask of cold calculation as he palms the handle the old rusted door of the warehouse. </p><p>             The screech of it opening announces his arrival, instilling an icy silence from the other occupants from his commanding presence. Tom takes in the scene before him as Ben and Luke approach him quietly. The wide expanse of the room is old rusted junk, riddled with broken glass from the shattered windows all around the building. It has proven a perfect place to conduct the more unpleasant aspects of his business without drawing the type of heat that could result with him in prison, or worse.</p><p>             Ben wipes his bloody knuckles off on a towel from a nearby table where his and Luke's suit jackets lay abandoned, along with Ben's neck tie. The sleeves of his deep green dress shirt are rolled up his forearms as he grabs a bottle of scotch from the table, pouring Tom a drink and handing it to him without a word. </p><p>             Luke also takes a tumbler of scotch from Ben and throws it back quickly before placing the it back on the table beside him. His dress shirt of royal blue also has the sleeves rolled nearly to the elbow as he turns his gaze upon their guest once more. The man, restrained with copious amounts of duct tape, sits in a swivel chair with his back to the other men in the room. </p><p>             Tom nods at Luke, who steps around to face the restrained man as Tom gently sets a chair down a few feet away from him and sits down. With another nod from Tom, Luke spins the chair and man in it, to face Tom. The man's eyes widen with recognition of Tom and how dyer his situation really is. Tom's smile is that of a shark catching the scent of blood in the water. </p><p>             Ben finishes his drink before taking his place next to Luke, also standing behind the captive as Tom simply stares silently at the man in front of him for a moment. With a wave of Tom's hand, the duct tape is ripped away from the his mouth, tearing a pained gasp out along with it. Luke steps back in his place silently, with the bloody duct tape still in his hand. Tom swirls the remnants of scotch in his glass before draining it in a gulp. </p><p>             He sets the empty glass on the floor near his seat before turning his cold glare back on the man taped to the chair in front of him. "Your boss made a mistake Danny, sending a boy to do a man's job." He sits back as he reaches into his trouser pocket to retrieve the folding knife he always carries. He unfolds it casually as he keeps his ice blue eyes on Danny, leaning toward him slightly. "Tell me Danny, did you think it was me in that car you shot up?" Tom tsks as he points the knife in Danny's direction who was now whimpering like a baby under Tom's scrutiny. "Someone didn't do their homework before trying to make a move on me. You killed one of my men with your shoddy attempt on my life." He growls out as he comes to his full height, looming over the pitiful man cowering in his seat. "The question now is, which part of your worthless corpse should I send to your boss, hmm?" He continues to wave the knife in front of the whimpering mess of a man before him. </p><p>             "W-what? No. Pl-please." Danny stutters out between panic laced breaths. His face is swollen and bloody from the welcome provided by Ben and Luke before Tom's arrival.</p><p>             "I think the finger with the ring will do." His face is as hard as stone as he looks down his nose at Danny. "I will have it delivered to your boss so he knows what happens when he tries to take what doesn't belong to him. This city,  is mine." Luke and Ben grasp the man's shoulders to hold him still while Danny's final scene plays out in an old shabby warehouse on the wrong side of town as his screams echo off the cold metal walls.</p><p>----------</p><p>       </p><p>             Tom wipes his hands on a clean towel before pouring himself another drink. Ben approaches, grabbing the black duffle on the table for the cleanup that would be taking place. </p><p>             "What now boss?" Luke asks as he wraps the ringed finger in plastic after joining the other two men.</p><p>             "We prepare for what's coming." Tom swirls his tumbler as he feels the eyes of both men on him. "This is far from over."</p><p>             "Tom, one of us should be with you at all times until this is over, we should put men at your house as well." Ben finally chimes in as he pulls large sheets of heavy plastic out of the bag. "Better yet, let us take some of the boys and pay Mr. Madden a visit and end this now." </p><p>             "No. We wait, for now. James and Michael will maintain security at the house. Ben, after this fucking mess here is taken care of, you are on me until further notice. Luke, you ensure the message is delivered." He gestures to the finger in Luke's hand. "Make sure the boys keep their eyes open, an ear to the ground, and keep their fucking mouths shut until I give further instructions." He gives them both a hard stare as they nod with acknowledgement of the expectations. "One more thing Ben. I am taking Liv to dinner on Friday. I want the private viewing room at the observatory since it will be a clear night. Make the arrangements." Tom states as he leaves them both to take care of the remains of the late Daniel Scott.</p><p>                </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>           </p><p>            Liv checks herself in the mirror once  more after checking the time on her phone for the 100th time. She feels as if she is vibrating from the anxious excitement pumping through her veins as she applies her subtle pink lip gloss. Her hair is half up and held with pins before tumbling around her shoulders. The thin straps of her violet dress give way to a fairly modest neckline as the fabric hugs her curves slightly before hitting a little above her knees. She hears a knock on the door as the time shows 7:00 on the dot. She blows out a nervous breath, giving herself another once over in the mirror before she hurries to the door. </p><p>            She opens it, revealing his boyish smile and all her nerves seem to settle at the mere sight of him. "Liv, you are an absolute vision." He takes her hand in his, bringing it to his lips gently, his light stubble drags across her knuckles before he releases her hand.</p><p>            "I brought these for you, though they aren't nearly as lovely as you."  He hands her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers in varying reds and purples. The sweet floral scent fills her nose as she breathes them in while her cheeks flush scarlet from his compliment. </p><p>            "They are beautiful, thank you. And you, look amazing." His suit is a dark charcoal that fits him like a glove accented with a deep red pocket square and matching necktie. His short hair sits perfectly on his head, slicked back from his face, his sharp jawline adorned with his sinful 5 o'clock shadow. He adjusts his dark grey framed glasses on his nose as his soft eyes remain on her.  "Come in. I'll put these in water and grab my things so we can go."</p><p>             She rushes off to the kitchen, opening the top cupboard with some difficulty as she rests her casted left arm on the counter. She feels Tom behind her as he reaches up with ease to grab the vase for her, setting it on the counter in front of her. His other hand rests on the small of her back as she turns to look up at him. "I'll take care of the flowers, darling. You go finish getting ready." He pulls her in closer, planting a soft kiss on her forehead before releasing her. </p><p>             She nods and scurries to her bedroom, slipping into her black heels and grabbing her black leather clutch off the bathroom counter. She opens it, checking for her phone, keys, cash and ID before closing it back up. She makes one more check of herself in the vanity mirror above her dresser before letting out a calming breath and heading back out to the living room where she finds Tom holding her jacket for her with a smile. "Shall we?"</p><p>            He escorts her down to the car waiting for them at the curb where Ben is there to greet them. "Pleasure to see you again Ms. Watts." Ben nods as he holds the door for her.</p><p>            "Ben, please call me Liv." She smiles as she climbs in back seat and Tom climbs in from the other side to sit beside her.</p><p>             Ben shuts Liv's door before settling himself into the driver seat and pulling the car away from the curb to head to the observatory.</p><p>             The ride is quiet, but comfortably so as they pull up to their destination just twenty minutes later. Ben stays in the car this time as Tom throws her a wink before climbing out and shutting his door. He walks swiftly to the passenger side, opening the door and offering her a fond smile and his large hand. She smiles up at him through her lashes while she sets her small casted hand in his, allowing him to gently help her from the car. He shuts the car door, giving Ben a subtle nod before leading Liv up the set of cement stairs to the entrance of the observatory.</p><p>              The vast entry way is adorned with rich, dark wood floors and trim producing an echoing clack with each footfall of her heels as they pass the large greeting desk in the center of the room.  The high domed ceiling catches her eyes with the mural of constellations painted on it. "Beautiful." She murmurs as they walk across the expanse of the room. </p><p>              "Have you been here before?" He looks down at her with a smile.</p><p>              "No, but I've always wanted to." She grins up at him as they walk hand in hand. "Thank you, for bringing me here." He nods with a smile.</p><p>              He escorts her to a set of doors leading upstairs to the private stargazing dome. He stops her after they reach the top of the stairs, turning to face her. "I'm so glad its a clear night so we can enjoy the view." He smiles as he opens the door, holding it open for her to walk through.</p><p>             The room a dimly lit by candle light on a single table set for two in the center. Tom lets go of her hand long enough to push a button near the door before intertwining his fingers with hers once more as the dome ceiling begins to slide apart to reveal the starry night sky above. </p><p>            "Tom its-its beautiful." She gasps at the sight. The clear fall night has the sun setting earlier in the evening, creating the perfect conditions for stargazing. </p><p>            "There was once a rather large telescope in this room, but they removed when they added onto the building so this room doesn't get used nearly as much anymore."</p><p>            He leads her to the table, sliding out her chair for her and pushing it in for her after sits. Rather then sitting across from her, he sits in a chair rather close on her right. </p><p>            The conversation flows as easily as the wine does and after Liv confesses she can't possibly eat another bite of the delicious pasta on her plate, Tom stands up from the table, pulling a small remote from his suit jacket pocket. Soft, familiar notes fill the room as he sets the remote down on the table before turning and holding his hand out for her. </p><p>             "Liv, will you dance with me." He smiles warmly at her when she simply nods with a shy smile and places her hand in his.</p><p>             She stands and walks with him a few feet from the table, keeping her right hand in his left as his right hand finds her waist and her cumbersome left wrist rests on his shoulder. "I love this song. Hozier is a favorite of mine." She admits as she lets the lyrics wash over her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I had a thought, dear</em>
    <br/>
    <em>However scary</em>
    <br/>
    <em>About that night</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The bugs and the dirt</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Why were you digging?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>What did you bury</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Before those hands pulled me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>From the earth?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I will not ask you where you came from</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I will not ask you, neither should you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We should just kiss like real people do</em>
  </p>
</div><p>            She rests her head against his chest as he pulls her in tighter. He kisses her right hand, laying it on his shoulder, leaving his left hand to join the right against her lower back. She looks up at him through her lashes, only to find his eyes are already on hers. </p><p>            "You truly are breathtaking, darling." His voice is just loud enough to be heard over the music. He smiles as she flushes scarlet from the compliment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I knew that look dear</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Eyes always seeking</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Was there in someone</em>
    <br/>
    <em>That dug long ago</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So I will not ask you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Why you were creeping</em>
    <br/>
    <em>In some sad way I already know</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I will not ask you where you came from</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I will not ask you and neither would you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We should just kiss like real people do</em>
  </p>
</div><p>           She lets her fingers wander to the back of his neck, gently playing with his hair. "And you, sir, are handsome on a devastating level." She smiles shyly at her own admission as he chuckles with a blush of his own at her words.</p><p>           He uses one hand to caress up her spine before moving it to gently tilt her chin up toward him. She stretches up to meet him before giving it much thought, hovering close enough to share each other's breath. Her heart is pounding in her ears as his arm tightens around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Their eyes slip closed in unison as his lips finally meet hers for the first time. </p><p>           He sighs against her mouth, the sweet relief of finally tasting her lips for the first time, nearly overwhelming him. She responds with a hungry heat as she deepens the kiss with a breathy sigh of her own. His tongue caresses hers in an exploratory give and take, until the need for air becomes to great to ignore. </p><p>           "Wow." Liv whispers into the narrow space between them. The taste of his lips mixing with the scent of his skin has her biting back a moan and fighting to refrain from chasing his lips in utter desperation as she stands there helpless in the arms of this devastating man with desire pooling between her legs.</p><p>           "You are, intoxicating." He breathes her in deeply, committing smell of her skin to memory as he grips her tightly against his chest. His lips press against hers again hungrily, one hand fisted in her hair, the other locking her against him.</p><p>            She moans into his mouth at the feel of his desire for her against her lower abdomen. Feeling brazen, she breaks away from his lips, nipping and kissing along his stubble laced jaw before brushing her lips against his ear. "Take me back to your place." She whispers before sucking on his earlobe.</p><p>             The answering growl vibrating from his chest was answer enough for her, though he punctuates it by giving her hair a gentle tug, tilting her head back to look up at him. His eyes nearly black as he studies her face for any sign of doubt, but finds none. "Get your coat." </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p>                              </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thanks for reading!!<br/>If you have an idea/request for a fic, you can send me an ask on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco<br/>Comments are welcome. </p><p>Love always,<br/>-Fi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That First Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom and Liv have their first night together and Liv has her first taste of violence that comes with Tom's 'business ventures."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        The air in the car as Ben navigates the streets along the route to Tom's house is fully charged, the electricity sparking between her and Tom sending goosebumps down her arms. His hand is firm, slightly adventurous as it rests on her thigh just beneath the hem of her skirt, making it difficult for her to keep her body still. She sets her hand atop his, welcoming the touch of his large, warm hand as he brushes his thumb along her soft skin. She nearly succumbs to a full body shudder in anticipation of him having both hands on her body, touching her where he pleases, drinking his fill of her. She thinks on the heated kiss between them in the observatory only minutes ago, causing her to squirm subtly in the seat from the throb of her want for him. She feels Tom shift in his seat, his hand tightening it's grip on her thigh slightly as she feels his lips brush her ear, his breath warm on her face and neck. </p><p>         "What are you thinking about beautiful?" His whisper is sharp, yet smooth, like fine silk with bladed edges as his warm breath fans across her cheek and neck.</p><p>          She sucks her bottom lip in her mouth before turning to look at him. His eyes are almost black in the darkened car, though it does little to hide his growing lust for her. She wets her lips with a flick of her tongue as she leans in to his ear, just as he had to her.</p><p>          "I am thinking about-" She inches his hand up her thigh, just enough for him to notice it before continuing in a whisper "- your hands exploring every inch of me." Her cheeks flush furiously as her own forwardness shocks her, but she is rewarded for her boldness as he turns back to growl into her ear.</p><p>          "And I, my naughty little girl, am wondering if you taste as sweet as you look." He nips her ear to punctuate the point, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "I fully intend on finding out." He smirks against her cheek before pressing a soft kiss there, straightening in his seat as Ben pulls into the driveway of Tom's place.</p><p>           Tom holds his front door open for Liv to step inside, only to feel herself suddenly pushed against the wall before the door latches in a slam, Tom's lips against hers in a feverish claiming that tears a breathy whimper from her from her throat. Her knees nearly buckle from the heat alone, though his hands hold her tightly, a vice at the waist and pinned to the wall at his mercy until the need to breathe has them breaking apart. Her hands are on his chest, solid and broad and she is anxious to see and feel what lies hidden beneath his dress shirt. He brings a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek as his thumb traces her lower lip while his fingertips touch her neck. She lets her lips part, giving his thumb a subtle lick with the tip of her tongue before pressing a kiss to it.</p><p>           He presses his lips to hers once more, though it is softer and less commanding than before, the heat is still very present as he nearly makes her swoon before breaking away and kneeling in front of her. She is puzzled until he pats her ankle, removing her shoe when she lifts her foot before doing the same to the other. He kisses her calf before standing back up to full height in front of her and toeing off his own shoes.</p><p>           "Such a gentleman." Her voice is merely a breathy whisper as it reaches Tom's ears. She reaches out, grasping his neck tie while gently pulling him in closer to her, eyes locked onto his. She pulls him down to her level, giving his bottom lip a kitten lick before sucking it into her mouth and between her teeth. The little nibble pulls a growl from his throat and with it, a fresh wave of arousal pooling between her legs. </p><p>           "I am always a gentleman, darling." He purrs against her mouth. "Until its time not to be." His fingertips tease hem of her skirt, his wandering digits dancing along her bare thighs causing a whimper to escape her mouth. </p><p>            She lets out a yelp of surprise as she feels his large hands under her ass and pulling her upward, her legs wrapping around his waist while her arms wind around his neck. She feels the vibration of his chuckle through his chest, moving one hand from his neck to loosen his tie and free the buttons of his dress shirt as she nips and kisses along his jaw and neck. He carries her easily, making it down the hall to his bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed with Liv straddling his thighs before reaching for the lamp on the bedside table. </p><p>            She feels his fingers toying with the straps of her dress as she slips the tie from his neck, letting it fall the floor before tugging to untuck his shirt from his trousers to continue unbuttoning it, her cast making her fumble a bit more than she'd like. He kisses and nips along her collarbone, the straps of her dress sitting just off her shoulders. Her hands slide his shirt open, gliding along hard planes and the light smattering of chest hair as she drags her wandering fingertips down to his solid abs. She lets out a breathy moan as his hands slip under her skirt, rucking up the fabric to her waist just before claiming her lips with heated hunger. He breaks the kiss, pulling away just enough to work the dress over her head, tossing it to join the neck tie on the floor. </p><p>           She relishes in the tingle of his stubble on her lips while she kisses and nibbles along his jaw, smiling against his skin as she feels a hand unhooking her strapless bra effortlessly. He pulls back to take in the sight of her in the low lamp light, her heavy breaths making her breasts rise and fall in a tantalizing rhythm, making his mouth water. </p><p>           "See something you like, sir?" She breathes out into the silence between them. He moves so quickly it causes an errant squeal to fly from her mouth as she finds herself on her back and Tom's weight pinning her to the bed. </p><p>          "As a matter of fact, I do." He smiles wolfishly at her before capturing her lips in a heated kiss as his fingers find her right nipple, rolling and pinching it to a stiffened peak. She presses up into the touch as her back arches at the sensation, his mouth blazing a trail to her unoccupied breast, quickly taking the pert little bud into his mouth to tease with with his teeth. Her fingers find his hair, reveling in the sinful heat of his mouth on her breast, his name dancing off her tongue. </p><p>           His mouth continues it's exploration as he travels down her stomach and to her hips, nipping and leaving wet kisses on her skin. Her legs fall open wider as his wide shoulders settle between them. He looks up at her, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties as she lifts her hips, the fabric sliding down her thighs and off her ankles. She bites her lip, her cheeks flushing deeply as he licks his lips as the sight of her glistening folds, her desire for him, unmistakable. </p><p>           "Look how wet you are, darling." He drags his fingers through her arousal, watching her with a devilish delight as she bucks her hips and whimpers from his touch. He licks his finger, humming in appreciation from the first taste of her. "Even sweeter than I imagined." He purrs at her, sending a shiver down her spine.</p><p>           "Please, I need you." Her voice is a breathy whisper, the blush on her cheeks works its way down her neck, blooming beautifully on her chest. She lets out a little mewl, her back bowing up off the bed as his devious fingers begin circling her clit, his eyes studying every reaction. </p><p>           "So, beautiful." He coos, his pupils swallowing the blue of his eyes completely as he finally brings his lips down to her aching sex. He laves his tongue through her lower lips, smiling as he feels her fingers griping his hair while he savors the taste of her, his stubble sending shocks straight through her when he brushes her clit. His cock twitches in his exceedingly tight trousers as she writhes beneath him, the delightful little sounds escaping her only spurring him on as he redoubles his efforts. He lifts his head up, getting a better view of her as he lets two long fingers sink into her tight heat, keeping them still for a moment as he watches her arch up into his touch. "Be a good girl and tell me when you are going to come." His voice is rough as he sinks back down between her legs.</p><p>           "Yes." She whimpers out.</p><p>           "Yes what, lovely?" </p><p>            She locks eyes with him for a second, his fingers knuckle deep in her pussy as she licks her lips before responding. "Yes, sir." </p><p>            "Such a good girl." He rasps before curling his fingers inside her and placing a playful bite to her inner thigh, his stubble sending a delicious tingle up her leg. His mouth latches onto her clit as he continues the sinful motion of his fingers, brushing that spongey bundle of nerves inside her, making her toes curl as she rolls her hips in time with his fingers.  </p><p>            "T-Tom!" She cries out his name as she found herself toeing the very edge of bliss. "Tom, I'm gon-gonna co-come." She stutters out toward the ceiling as Tom lets off with his mouth to look at her. </p><p>            "Such a good girl. Come for me." He brushes his thumb against that sensitive little pearl of hers, her orgasm crashing over her with such ferocity her breath punches from her lungs in the shape of his name, her soul floating above her body as he helps her ride out her high with his eager fingers and and tongue.</p><p>            By the time Liv comes back down to earth, Tom is on top of her, his now naked hips nestled between hers as he rests on one forearm. He whispers praise against her lips as his other hand cards through her hair. "There you are beautiful." He kisses her softly, smiling against her mouth as she kisses him back with a new found heat, her arms around his neck. "I could watch you come undone over and over again." He hums before rocking his hips, his hard cock pressing against her sensitive core, making them both moan into the nonexistent space between them.</p><p>            "Hmm, that was amazing." She rolls her hips against him as she smirks at the hitch in his breath. "I would <em>like</em> to come undone for you over and over again, <em>sir.</em>" She bites her lip as he growls against her ear.</p><p>             "Be careful with your teasing, little girl, or perhaps next you will find yourself tied to this bed as I make you come so many times you forget your own name." He nips her ear, smiling as he feels her breath catch in her throat from his words. His smile turns devilish as he sees her eyes are dark with want while he lines his now painfully hard cock up to her weeping entrance.</p><p>             Any cheeky retort in Liv's mind completely evaporates when Tom sheaths his thick cock into her wet heat. She throws her head back with a moan as he buries himself to the hilt, his forehead resting against hers as he wills his control to remain intact from the tight warmth surrounding him. Her legs find their way around his waist, her fingers in his hair as he snaps his hips in such a wicked fashion, she feels the that intense tightening deep within her in record time. His thick length finds places inside her that have her legs shaking as his name spills from her parted lips again and again, the only word she can seem to remember. </p><p>              He feels the fluttering deep within her, knowing she is close as he angles her hips up with both hands while he continues to thrust into her at a bruising pace. "Come with me, darling." He grits in her ear before brushing his thumb against her sensitive clit, snapping that tight spring within her, a loud cry of his name spilling from her lips as her second orgasm overtakes her. His thrusts grow erratic as her tight channel clenches down hard, taking him into bliss with her as he spills over inside her with a loud curse. </p><p>               He rests on his forearms so as to not crush her under his weight, his forehead resting against her cheek before rolling them on their side and pulling her in close to his chest. He pushes her hair back from her face, smiling as his eyes catch hers. A lazy smile upturn on her lips as she pulls him in for a soft kiss. She traces nonsensical patterns on his chest before taking a breath and breaking the silence.</p><p>              "Tom, I know we haven't really discussed the business you run, or what you do for a living, but I want you to know I searched your name online. A girl must look out for herself, you know?" She smiles at him before continuing. "Anyway, I don't want you to feel as though you need to hide it from me, but I also understand why I can't know certain things. She reaches up to touch his face and he turns his head to kiss her hand softly.</p><p>                "I never wish to drag you into that part of my life Liv, I hope you can understand that. If you have questions, I want you to know you can ask me anything, but I may not be able to answer you fully." He tucks her hair behind her ear and studies her eyes. Relief blooms in his chest when he finds no judgment in them. </p><p>                "May I ask if you are in danger? I read some recent news reports about a friend of yours who was killed." She bites her lip as she watches him.</p><p>              "Yes he was a friend, or rather a colleague, but Ben is always with me and often Luke as well. Do not worry, sweetheart." He pulls her tightly against him, his legs tangling with hers as they begin to drift off together.</p><p>              "Tom." She whispers against his chest after a moment. He answers with a <em>hmm</em>, so she continues. "This has been an amazing night." She kisses his chest, nuzzling in closer. "I can't wait to do it all again." He tightens his arms around her, a smile tugging at his lips they both fall asleep.</p><p>-------------</p><p>               Tom wakes in the morning, sunlight beaming through the slight part in the curtains, to an empty bed. He sits up, somewhat relieved to see Liv's dress draped over a nearby chair, his clothes from the night before also laid across it. He gets out of bed, donning a pair of sleep pants as the smell of coffee greets his nose. </p><p>              He heads down the hall, out toward the kitchen where his eyes take in the sight of Liv in an old t-shirt of his and nothing else, standing at the stove. She hums softly to herself as she flips two eggs onto a plate accompanied by bacon and toast. She turns off the heat to the stove when she feels two large hands on her waist, leaning against his solid chest as Tom leans down to kiss her neck. </p><p>             "Good morning beautiful. What's all this?" The sight of her in his shirt has him wanting to take her on the kitchen counter, shirt bunched up over her hips as he pounds into her. He restrains himself, for now, as he simply allows his fingers to tease the hem a bit. </p><p>             "I thought I would make you breakfast." She turns to face him, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. "I made coffee too. Grab a cup and sit down." She pecks his lips softly, patting his chest. He smiles and does as she asks him too, sitting at the dining room table as he sips his coffee. </p><p>             She sets his plate in front of him and the plate for her next to it, but he grabs her wrist and pulls her down gently into a soft kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart. This looks wonderful." He releases her, noticing the delightful blush on her cheeks.</p><p>            "You're welcome Tom." She smiles as she takes a bite of eggs, feeling Tom's left hand coming to rest on her thigh under the table. </p><p>            "Do you have any plans today?" Tom asks her between bites. </p><p>            "No, not really." She shakes her head. "Do you?" She honestly is in no hurry to go home, but she figures he has other things to do than entertain her any further. </p><p>             "I have no plans. Would you like to go to lunch with me today?" His eyes remain on her as he waits for an answer, his thumb rubbing her bare thigh softly.</p><p>             "Yes. I would love too!" She smiles widely at him, setting down her fork and resting her hand on his and giving it a squeeze.</p><p>             "Great. We can shower and stop by your place so you change before we go." He walks to the pantry, grabbing a plastic bag and handing it to her. "For your cast." He smiles as he takes her hand.</p><p>---------</p><p>             Ben pulls up in the car a couple hours later, parking in front of the steps as he did the night before. Tom opens the car door for Liv as she climbs in and scoots over to give Tom space to climb in as well. Tom shuts the door and Ben takes off in the direction to Liv's flat. </p><p>            "Good morning Ben." Liv says shyly, wearing huge set sweats of Tom's.</p><p>            "Good morning Liv." Ben smiles knowingly,  says nothing else as he keeps his eyes on the road. </p><p>             Tom exits the car as they pull up in front of Liv's flat. Tom holds the door open, taking her hand as she exits the car, standing beside him. </p><p>             "Take you time, darling. I will wait here for you." He kisses her temple as he hands over her clutch. She smiles and nods before leaving Tom standing on the sidewalk. Ben gets out to stand beside him, leaning on the car. </p><p>            Ben smiles widely at Tom as he watches Liv until she disappears out of sight. "Any response to the message we sent?" He looks at Ben. </p><p>             "Luke delivered it as per your instructions, but there has been no response as of yet." Ben removes his sunglasses as he speaks, folding them up and tucking them into his suit jacket. "I really think you need <em>both</em> Luke and I with you at all times, Tom. The response will not be subtle, you know that." </p><p>             "Yes, I suspect it won't be." He nods "Tell Luke. Until further notice I  want you both close, especially when Liv is with me." </p><p>              Liv changes in a hurry, throwing on some dark slacks and a blue v-neck sweater over her black bra and panties, before fixing her hair and applying some makeup. She brushes her teeth before slipping on some flats and grabbing her purse. She slips on a jacket before heading back out her door and to the elevator. </p><p>              She makes it just out the entrance of her building when the gunshot rang out with a deafening <em>crack</em>. </p><p>             </p><p>              </p><p>            </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for how long it took for this update.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>As always check my out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco</p><p>Have an idea for a fic? Hit me up!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Worlds Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liv witnesses first hand the violence that comes with Tom's line of work.</p><p>*Gun/knife violence, injuries, implied torture, implied murder, blood, wounds, anxiety, and some smut*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        Ben lashes out with his left arm as he sees the gun in the man's hand, striking outward to deflect the shot away from Tom and himself, but not before the man pulls the trigger. The bullet grazes Ben's left shoulder as he then swings hard with his right fist. The would be hitman ducks out of the way, but isn't as lucky when Ben counters with his left, striking the man in the in the right eye. Ben catches a knee in the ribs for his efforts and grunts, but swings his right forearm with enough force to knock the man to the ground and the gun out of his hand. Ben chances a look at Tom, seeing him holding his own against the other assailant before turning his attention back to the shooter. Ben bends down, giving one more swift, powerful jab to the man's bloody face before turning to help Tom. </p><p>        Tom pulls his blade when he sees Ben on high alert and throws it at the second man as the shot cuts through the air off to his left. The blade  hits the man just under the collarbone and buys Tom enough time to prevent the hitman from pulling a gun as Tom knees the man in the face while he is hunched over, hard enough to knock him to the ground. Tom looks up, seeing no other threats, but finds Liv cowering in the corner against the cold stone wall of her apartment building. He pats Ben's shoulder and Ben nods as he watches both of the hired killers while pulling out his cell phone to alert Luke of the change in lunch plans.</p><p>        Liv looks up as everything goes quiet, seeing Tom walking toward her, still in one piece. She stands right away, jumping into his arms as relief washes over her. </p><p>        "Are you okay, Liv?" He hugs her tightly before pulling back to look her over.</p><p>        "I'm fine. It's you and Ben I was worried for. I think Ben's been shot." She wraps her arms tightly around him, refusing to let go.</p><p>        "I'm alright and we will get Ben patched up back at the house and he will be alright as well." His voice is soft and calm, considering the situation. "I'm so sorry you were caught up in this, darling. If I had any idea something like this would happen and right in front of your-" Liv cuts him off with a fragile and chaste kiss, her body trembling slightly in his arms as he holds her firmly against him. He plants soft kisses on her temple, running his fingers up and down her spine slowly, feeling her still after a couple minutes as he waits patiently for her to collect herself.</p><p>         Tom looks back over his shoulder, seeing the arrival of Luke and two other men, exiting a silver sedan to quickly remove the unconscious men off the street. He is relieved they had not been far away when Ben had called them. Tom nods once to Luke before turning back to Liv. "Liv, I want you to pack a bag and come stay with me for a few days so I know you are safe." He tips her chin up, studying her face carefully before kissing her forehead softly.</p><p>        She nods, remaining quiet as she lets him lead her back upstairs to her apartment to pack a bag while Tom waits patiently. She packs quickly, grabbing a weeks worth of clothing and a couple pairs of shoes, shoving them into a suitcase before heading to the bathroom and grabbing her necessary toiletries, her first aid kit and an old hand towel. She packs her cellphone charger, wallet and keys, shoving them in her messenger bag along with her laptop and charger. </p><p>        "I'm ready." She looks about the apartment one more time before meeting his eyes, seeing concern in their blue depths. She gives him a small smile as she slings her messenger bag over her shoulder. Tom takes her suitcase for her, holding her cast free hand as they lock up her apartment and head back downstairs to the car, where only Ben and Luke remain.</p><p>        Tom puts her suitcase in the trunk before coming around to open the rear car door for her. She starts to climb in when she sees Ben starting to climb in on the driver's side of the car. "Luke drives, Ben. You will keep pressure on that until we get back to the house and I can clean and dress it for you." All three of the men look at her in silence for a moment, her commanding tone shocking all of them, including herself. She puts her hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows in challenge, until Luke and Ben switch places and climb into the car. Tom chuckles quietly at the exchange, but says nothing as he settles in the backseat next to her. Liv hands Ben the towel from her apartment directing him hold pressure on the wound, hoping the bleeding would stop during the short drive back to Tom's place. </p><p>        </p><p>-------------</p><p>    </p><p>       Liv makes quick work of settling Ben at the dining room table, his suit jacket and shirt now laying discarded on the chair beside him as she looks at the wound on his shoulder. It is not as bad as she had feared, though it had bled quite a bit, soaking the sleeve of his shirt and dripping from his fingertips before he had gotten pressure on it in the car. She works quietly for a time, the only sound in the house is the murmuring of Tom and Luke in the living room until Liv finally breaks the silence. "I am sorry you were hurt, but I am so glad you were there today." Her voice sounds a bit strange to her own ears, soft and fragile as she gently cleans the ugly tear in his shoulder.</p><p>       "I was just doing my job, Liv. Its what I am paid to do." His voice is low, but not unkind as he schools his face so as to not betray the pain he is feeling, though the clenching of his jaw gives him away. </p><p>       "You took a bullet for him today, even if only a graze. Such loyalty is not simply bought and paid for. Even I know that." She cuts pieces of tape in the lengths she needs before placing the gauze on his marred flesh, taping it in place. "I am relieved he has you and Luke to protect him." She smiles at him as she wraps his shoulder, taping it off. "Finished. Make sure to put ice on those ribs." She begins packing away the bandages, placing them back into the kit, when Ben's voice nearly makes her jump in surprise.</p><p>       "Thank you, Liv." </p><p>       "No need to thank me Ben. You keep him safe and I will be here to patch you up as well as Luke." She kisses his cheek before smiling at him. "Though, let's try not to have this be a regular occurrence, okay?"</p><p>       "Agreed." He chuckles as he heads to the living room.</p><p>------------</p><p>        "How do you want this handled?" Luke's voice is quiet as they speak in the living room while Liv patches up Ben in the other room.</p><p>        "First with a little Q &amp; A with my would be assassins." Tom's voice is low, nearly a growl as the control of his temper frays. "Tell Michael to give our new friends a warm welcome, but I want them fucking breathing when I get there." He clenches his fists at his sides to keep his hands from shaking in his rage. "I have some serious questions for our new friends." </p><p>         Luke nods as he pulls out his phone, calling Michael as Ben walks into the room, a fresh bandage donning his shoulder as he nods at Tom.</p><p>        "How is it?" Tom looks at the wrapping covering the wound, tossing him a clean shirt.</p><p>        "Nothing to write home about. Your Liv is a good nurse." Ben smiles as shrugs the clean shirt on.</p><p>         "I have no doubt." He briefly chuckles. "Where is she, anyway?" Tom asks as he looks past Ben's shoulder. </p><p>        "She's in the dining room." </p><p>         Tom nods before walking over to the side table, pouring himself two fingers of whiskey. "I want to know how they knew where I would be and when." The idea of Liv not being safe in her own apartment settles like a lead weight in his gut as he knocks his drink back in one go.</p><p>          "I will scan the car for bugs and GPS." Ben hesitates before continuing. "But I think there is a possibility we have a traitor in our midst."</p><p>          Tom nods in agreement, the fact that there have been two attempts on his life within just over a week of each other had been one thing, but no one should really know where Liv's apartment is, nor when he will be in any one place on any given day without some insider knowledge. "Well, I do believe it is time to set some traps and see what we catch. Ben, stay in the house with Liv while Luke and I go have a chat with our guests down by the docks." </p><p>          Ben nods, sitting on the couch as he winces from the bruising on his ribs while Luke finishes his call. "Michael says they have nothing to say so far." Luke states as he looks at both Tom and Ben.</p><p>         Tom smiles a bit as he pours himself another drink. "I look forward to convincing them otherwise."</p><p>-------------</p><p>       She is finishing her clean up of the first aid supplies and putting things away, when her emotions finally begin to catch up to her as they always do. Being in the moment, being needed, or having a purpose can keep her together in most situations, but once alone, once all the busying tasks are completed and fires are all put out, that's when the weight of it always bares down on her. She feels it in her chest first, a heaviness with each breath and she makes a hasty retreat to Tom's bedroom so as to not embarrass herself in front of the three men in the other room. </p><p>       Blocking out the world as she falls completely apart, she hides under the comforter in his bed as her broken sobs begin wracking her body. She breathes in the scent of him as she trembles from the events of the day replaying in her head. She cannot help thinking how easily Tom could have been killed, how just in the blink of an eye, a second slower in reaction time from Ben, could have meant both of their deaths while she had simply sat powerless against the stone wall of her apartment building.</p><p>        Tom looks for Liv in the dining room before heading down the hallway, where the sounds of muffled sobbing has him knitting his eyebrows in concern. He continues down the hall, stopping at his bedroom door before taking a deep breath, quietly entering the room and shutting the door behind him. The room is a bit dark, the curtains drawn as he hears her muffled sobs coming from the bed under the comforter. He flips the switch for the lamp on the side table letting a soft glow from the light fill the bedroom.</p><p>        "Liv?" He keeps his voice as soft as possible, knowing he may startle her as he steps closer to the bed, though she doesn't seem to hear him. He slips off his shoes before removing his suit jacket and climbing into the bed and reaching out for her. "Olivia?" He pulls her against his chest as he calls out her full name under the covers. Relief washes over him as he feels her small arms wrapping around his neck and her legs tangling with his. He presses kisses into her hair between whispered reassurances, letting his fingers card through her hair and trace barely there patterns on her back. </p><p>        "I'm sorry Tom." She huffs in frustration with herself. This is the last thing he needs to deal with right now, but here he is in bed with her as she tries to put herself back together again. "I'm sor-" She feels Tom's fingers touch her lips softly as he gently shushes her.</p><p>        "There is absolutely nothing, <em>nothing</em> for you to apologize for, darling." He cups her face in his large hands as he wipes her tears away with his thumbs. "You will be safe here." He kisses her forehead, breathing in the scent of her hair, realizing he probably needs her even more than she needs him right now. "I should be begging for your forgiveness, Liv. Just being with me today put you-" He is cutoff by the firm press of her lips against his, her hands grasping tightly at his neck and shoulders as he sighs against her mouth.</p><p>        She clings to him even after breaking the kiss, her hand sliding down to rest over his heart. "I know I am safe here. It is your safety I am most concerned about. I need you to know that." She rests her forehead against his, soaking in the feeling of being completely surrounded by him as her tears slow their descent down her face. They stay that way for several minutes before she takes a deep breath and reluctantly breaks the comfortable silence."You need to go soon, don't you?" She sighs as nuzzles into him, in no hurry to let go of him even as she asks a question she already knows the answer too.</p><p>        "Yeah, sweetheart, I do." He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand, making no move to leave her. "I will get back as soon as I can, but it will be late. Ben will be here, until I return."</p><p>        She smiles softly at him, tears no longer falling. "I'll be waiting, handsome."</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>        Clouds begin to roll in, drowning out the late afternoon sun as Luke and Tom pull into the gravel parking lot of the warehouse near the docks. A low rumble of thunder far off in the distance acts as a herald of their arrival as well as the impending storm as they enter the warehouse with a miserable groan of the rusted door. </p><p>        Tom approaches Michael, giving him a quick nod while grabbing a chair to place a few feet in front of both hitmen whom are also sitting in folding chairs, duct tape restraining them to prevent any chance of escape as they face the man they had tried and failed to kill only a couple of hours prior. Tom sits quietly, holding his right hand out as Luke approaches, handing Tom a tumbler of whiskey before taking a few steps back to await further instructions.</p><p>         Tom takes a sip of his drink, his eyes locked on his two new friends as he lets the cogs in his mind work out what the best play is. He takes his time, studying each man in turn without speaking a word. He smiles then, waving Luke over while keeping his eyes straight ahead on the two hitmen. </p><p>          "Take that one to the backroom." He points at the man on the left and Luke and Michael pick the man up, chair and all as he stares wide-eyed at Tom. His protests are nothing, but garbled groans as the duct tape over his mouth holds his words firmly in his mouth. Tom simply takes another sip of his whiskey as the muffled cries of the relocated man grow quiet. </p><p>          Luke returns to the main room of the run-down warehouse, hand picking a hammer, set of pliers and a crowbar out of the bag on the table before giving Tom a nod and leaving for the backroom once more. </p><p>          Tom downs the rest of his drink before standing up and removing his dark blue suit jacket and red tie. He places them and the empty tumbler over on the table before rolling up his sleeves and turning back to the remaining hitman. He steps in close without saying a word, ripping the duct tape from his mouth in a swift motion just before pulling the knife out that he had stuck there with a hard throw earlier in the day. The man shouts in pain from the knife being removed as the wound weeps crimson while his chest heaves as much as the duct tape allows with each ragged breath.</p><p>       "Thank you for holding on to this for me. I do really like this knife." Tom smiles as the man continues to bleed and pant in pain. Tom walks away for a moment, grabbing a towel and a bottle of water, rinsing his blade and wiping it down before walking back to sit in his chair once again. "At least I missed your lung. Would have been a shame if you died before we could have  a chat." </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>        Rain pelts the windows of Tom's bedroom  as Liv struggles to fall asleep. It's late and the turn the weather has taken only adds to her anxiety while she tosses and turns alone in his bed. Even with the curtains drawn, the lightening flashes brightly enough to illuminate the entire room for a fraction of a second before the barrage of thunder erupts, nearly making her teeth rattle. The rain continues to come down in heavy sheets as she finally begins to doze.</p><p>       Tom's hair and suit jacket are drenched as he unlocks the front door. Ben greets him at the door, but Tom holds his hand up, not wishing to discuss the day's events any further at the moment. "You can stay in the guest room if you wish." He slips his shoes off as Ben nods at the invitation before walking through the entryway and into the kitchen. </p><p>        "Liv made dinner. There is a plate for you in the fridge to heat up. She went to bed a couple hours ago." Ben's voice was low, tired as he follows Tom into the kitchen.</p><p>         Tom smiles as he opens the fridge and pulls out the covered plate and a couple beers. Tom pops the plate into the microwave before opening the beers, giving one to Ben. "She cooked?"</p><p>         Ben nods with a smile before taking a drink. "That one is a keeper." He chuckles. "Don't let her slip through your fingers." </p><p>        Tom smiles. "I know." </p><p>        He finishes his marinated chicken and pasta, half tempted to lick his plate clean before polishing off his beer. "Ben, I know I don't thank you, or Luke enough for, well everything you do for me, but I am grateful."</p><p>         Ben stares at his friend and employer for a moment, before his lips upturn slightly. "I know." </p><p>         He stands up from the couch, throwing a quick good night over his shoulder at Ben before walking into the kitchen to put the plate in the sink and walking down the hallway to the bedroom. </p><p>          He opens the door quietly, not wishing to disturb Liv as he enters the room, grabbing a pair of boxers from his dresser as he navigates in the darkness. He makes his way to the bathroom, shutting the door as stealthily as possible before turning on the shower and standing under the spray. </p><p>         She is sleeping on her back when he climbs into bed beside her, his large hands seeking her out in the dark as the lightening flashes throw a sporadic glow throughout the room. The thunder rolls, angry and menacing as the rain continues it's downward assault on windows and roof. </p><p>         The t-shirt she is wearing is bunched up above her hips and she let's a soft breathy sigh out as his fingers graze the warm, soft skin of her stomach. He hums her name softly as she stretches out, turning into him and nuzzling against his neck. </p><p>         "Hmm, glad you're here." Her voice is slightly raspy with sleep, but as she lets her hands wander the expanse of his bare chest, she is suddenly much more awake. She kisses his neck, his jaw, and finally his mouth as his fingers run the length of her back under the shirt she is wearing. She sighs into his mouth when he deepens the kiss, slowly working the shirt higher and higher until he breaks the kiss just long enough to slip it over her head, tossing it aside. </p><p>         "And I'm glad <em>you're</em> here, beautiful. You spoil me by cooking dinner and warming my bed." He smiles against her mouth before pressing his lips against hers again. He pulls her in flush against him as her hand cups the back of his neck, the feel of her bare skin against his has him biting back a groan as her fingers play with his short hair. Another flash of lightening casts a brief glow about the room, letting them both catch sight of the hunger in each other's eyes otherwise hidden in the dark. The thunder crashes as their lips come together once again, mouths eagerly exploring each other as their moans dissolve on each other's tongues. </p><p>        Liv drags her hand down Tom's back, fingers diving under the waistband of his boxers as she feels the delicious firmness of his ass, giving him a light squeeze before moving to gently tug on his boxers.</p><p>        He pulls back from her, taking the hint and pushing his boxers down, slipping his feet out of them before pressing her back into the mattress gently. He claims her lips with unrestrained heat before kissing his way down her jaw and neck. His fingers find her right nipple, her back arching as he teases the stiffening little peak just as his mouth closes around the left nipple, giving it plenty of attention while relishing in the delightful little moans she is making. He kisses down the flesh of her left breast, sucking on the skin just below it just hard enough to leave a mark. Her breathy moans spur him on as he continues to map out every curve and plain with his lips, teeth and tongue while the lightening continues to dart in and out of room as the thunder follows with a crashing roll. </p><p>         He nibbles on her hip bone as his fingers reach the cotton of her panties. He pulls them down her legs and off her ankles before staring down at her in the dark. The flashes of lightening allow Liv to see brief glimpses of his lustful gaze as he takes in the sight of her, making her bite her lower lip. "I want to turn on the light to see you better, but-" he groans as the lightening flashes again, illuminating her naked form as he sits between her thighs. "This lightening dancing across your skin is gorgeous." </p><p>         "Tom, please." Her voice is soft and pleading, but reaches his ears as he leans down to rest on his forearm by her head, pressing her down further into the mattress with his weight on top of her. She pulls him down, pressing her lips to his with a desperate need and gasping as she feels his hardened length against her inner thigh.</p><p>         "What do you need sweet girl." He brushes his nose softly against hers as his warm breath fans against her lips. "I want to hear you say it." His low voice still holds a commanding tone and her breath hitches at the sound as the throb between her legs intensifies. </p><p>           She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, giving him a gentle bite and letting off when he moans into her mouth, eagerly swallowing the sound meant only for her. She kisses along his jaw, stopping to let her breath tickle his ear. "I need you. I need to feel you inside me." She let her words caress his ear before sucking on his earlobe, letting go to breathily whisper a <em>please</em> against his neck. </p><p>          He wastes no time, his mouth attacking her neck as he snakes a hand down to her aching core, stroking her needy little pearl with a pleased hum. She arches her back with a wanton moan from the attention of his fingers just before he sinks two long digits into her wanting channel. "Oh, you are so wet my sweet girl." She moans as he curls his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside her with every brush of his fingers as the lightening flashes sporadically in the room, giving him quick views of her face while she rocks her hips down on his hand as she comes closer to the edge of ecstasy. "Come for me, darling." She cries his name as he continues to move his fingers inside her, his thumb finding her clit as she clenches down on his fingers while she moans loudly into his mouth. Her back arches as fireworks explode behind her eyelids, her lips part as she slips under the cresting wave of her orgasm. His need to bury his cock deep inside her is making him throb with want as he watches her fall apart beneath him with each flash of lightening giving him a glimpse of the pleasure on her face. </p><p>        He kisses her through her high between whispered praises, letting his fingers slow their movements before pulling them out of her. He licks his fingers, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure at the taste of her. The sight of him sets her blood on fire as the lightening flashes through the room once more, bathing his face in soft white light. She kisses him with renewed passion as he lines up his achingly hard cock with her entrance before sheathing himself into her warm heat. They moan in unison, clinging to each other as he remains still for a moment, resting his forehead against hers. She lets out a soft whimper as he pulls out of her slowly to the tip before plunging back inside her, setting a slow, passionate pace while claiming her mouth with his, swallowing her moans with each snap of his hips. </p><p>        She meets every thrust with a roll of her hips as he grasps her right hand, kissing it softly before intertwining their fingers and pinning her hand under his against the mattress as he begins to hasten their pace. His mouth is back on hers as they come together faster and faster while they share each other's ragged breaths and swallow one another's gasps and moans, completely lost in one another. She wraps her already trembling legs around his waist, her heels digging into the firmness of his ass as she pulls him deeper into her while the thunder continues to rumble in it's fruitless chase of the lightening, always a second behind the flash in the room. Their bodies glisten with a light sheen of sweat as they push each other closer to the edge, the sound of skin meeting skin is finally audible as the sound of thunder begins to grow quieter and the lightening flashes in the room less often. He feels her fluttering around him, squeezing his length as the coil of her release grows impossbily tight with in her. </p><p>       "Let go Olivia. Come with me." His voice is a roughed rasp and the sound of it alone makes the coil snap within her, making her surrender to complete bliss while turning her head and biting down on his forearm as it pins her hand down, just hard enough to pull a deep moan from his lips. The slight pain of her teeth sinking into his arm and the overwhelming pleasure of her tight walls clenching down on his cock have his hips stilling as he spills inside her with a throaty groan. She kisses his arm turning and burying her face into his neck as he turns them on their sides holding her close, catching his breath while tracing patterns on her spine. </p><p>       "God, that was, amazing." Her voice is muffled as she nuzzles into his neck, placing soft kisses there as she rests a hand on his chest. "I hope I didn't hurt you."</p><p>       "Hmm, my darling, you can bite me like that any time." He nearly shudders at how intense it had been, wanting to feel that with her again and again. "I will think of you every time I hear thunder from now on." He chuckles as he kisses her hair. </p><p>        "The sound of it will always make me ache for you In the best way imaginable.  I have no doubt." She lifts her head, kisses his lips softly before resting her head on his chest.</p><p>         They fall silent, the exhaustion pulling them under into a peaceful sleep as they find comfort in being wrapped up in each other, knowing they are both safe for the time being. Worry and planning can wait until tomorrow.</p><p>        </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>          </p><p>          </p><p> </p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Another Ball to Juggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liv struggles to cope with the previous day's events while preparing to return to work and Tom does what he can to help her through it and ensure her safety. </p><p>TW: Nightmares</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        <em>Her feet are trapped as if sunken into the cement by invisible forces as she watches the events unfolding in front of her. She remains frozen in place as the first gunshot rips through the silence of the city block, echoing off the surrounding buildings. The screams that fly from her lips seem to go unheard as more shots ring out with deafening reports while she can only watch the projectiles aimed at their intended target, hit their mark with deadly accuracy. She thrashes as she wars with her uncooperative limbs to propel her body toward Tom as he staggers before falling to the ground in front of her.</em></p><p>        Tom wakes, just as Liv begins to thrash and cry out beside him. It is before dawn and the room is still dark as Tom flips the switch for the lamp on the bedside table, throwing a soft yellow light throughout the room. He watches her struggle as she lets out a wail in the shape of his name, the tragic sound of it making his heart feel as if it could shatter just from the pained sound she is making. He reaches out with a soft touch, keeping his voice low as he touches her shoulders, trying to free her from the nightmare she appears to be trapped in. She thrashes hard and screams loudly as he says her name over and over trying to wake her.</p><p>        "Liv. Olivia, its me. You are safe." He repeats softly as she thrashes around for a few more moments before finally opening her eyes wide in fear ridden confusion and a loud gasp escaping her mouth. He simply holds her, making sure the soft grey sheet is covering her completely as he can hear Ben out in the hallway making his way to Tom's room. He pushes her hair back as it stubbornly wants to stick to her sweat beaded forehead while pulling her in close to his body, hoping to make her feel safe once more. "Its a dream, darling. You are safe."</p><p>        "Tom?" Ben's voice is low as he opens the door after knocking softly, peeking his head in.</p><p>        "We're fine Ben. Liv just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Ben closes the door after Tom's explanation and walks back down the hall without another word.</p><p>         He looks down at her, still cradled in his arms as she finally focuses her eyes on his face. "There you are beautiful. You're safe. I've got you." He dips his face closer as he speaks softly to her.</p><p>         "T-Tom?" Her voice is watery as she begins to shake in his arms. She reaches up slightly, touching his face with trembling fingers as her breathing still comes in quick pants. She sighs heavily before a broken sob tears through her and hot tears begin spilling from her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry." Her voice is muffled as she nuzzles against his neck while murmuring apologies for waking him.</p><p>         "Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for." He pulls back to kiss her forehead, keeping her close as her breathing slowly begins returning to normal. "Do you want to talk about it, darling?" He places a soft kiss on her nose. "Is there something I can get for you? Tea or a glass of water?" He looks at her with concern in his eyes, studying her face as she slowly begins to relax in his arms.</p><p>         "No. I-just-lie back down with me? Please?" Her eyes are pleading, eyelashes still wet from crying as she looks up at him. He brushes the tears from her cheeks as he nods in understanding. It is such a tender gesture, she cannot help the growing warmth in her chest, nor the flutter in her stomach from his soft touch.</p><p>         "Of course, darling. Try to get some more rest, alright?" He lies on his back, letting her rest on his chest as he begins running his fingertips slowly up and down her bare back. He places a chaste kiss to the top of her head as she lets her legs tangle with his and her hand rest over his heart. He whispers reassurances into her hair while he continues to gently caress her back until her breathing finally evens back out and her body fully relaxes against his, causing him to slip into a light doze while holding her in hopes of protecting her from her own dreams.</p><p>         He drifts in and out for a couple of hours with Liv asleep on his chest before he finally gives up on sleep altogether. The room lightens to a dull grey as the sun rises into the sky, when he gently extricates himself from the tangle of their limbs and bed sheets. He sits there for a moment, watching this beautiful woman as she nuzzles into his now unoccupied pillow with a soft sigh. Her bare shoulder pulls him in and he finds himself unable to resist placing a tender kiss on the soft skin there. He watches her for a few more minutes before grabbing a pair of athletic shorts from his dresser and an old t-shirt. He heads to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and dressing as quietly as he can before returning to the bedroom.</p><p>        He feels a stab of guilt, intense and hot when she whimpers softly in her sleep. It stings, knowing she may be in danger simply because he wants to be with her. One date, one date is all it had taken before finding herself in the thick of the ugly side of his business dealings and the perils that often go along with it, not to mention the bad dreams. The fact that she trusts him and his men to keep her safe without a second thought has not escaped his notice and he knows he will do whatever it takes to keep that trust.</p><p>       "I will keep you safe, love. I promise." He kisses her temple softly, grabbing his cellphone from the bedside table before leaving the room and shutting the door as quietly as possible. He walks down the hall, knocking on the guest room door while dialing Luke's number. He answers after two rings.</p><p>       "Meet me at the house in an hour." He hangs up the phone after Luke acknowledges his instruction as Ben opens the door, stepping into the hallway. </p><p>       "Time to return Mr. Madden's friends to him." He nods to Ben before they make their way down the hall to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>        </p><p>        Liv wakes late in the morning, the light of day shining through the curtains to brighten the room in a golden glow. She checks the time on her cell phone, letting out a sigh as she realizes how late it is and more than likely the reason why she is alone in Tom's bed. She cringes as she sees her reflection in the bathroom mirror, quickly deciding she needs a shower and a miracle to look halfway put together as she turns on the water in the shower. </p><p>        It is nearly 11:30 when she finally exits Tom's bedroom wearing a pair of leggings and an oversized blue sweater, feeling a lot more like herself as she walks down the hallway in search of him. The white walls of the hall give way to the expanse of the large living room as she pads across the hardwood floors. The warmth of the sunlight kisses her bare feet as it shines through the bay windows, highlighting the rich greys and blues of the throw pillows on the deep grey couch and the dark finish of the coffee and end tables. She calls his name a couple times, but gets no response as she starts toward the opposite wing of the house. She hears movement from inside his workout room before she opens the door to a sight that has her jaw nearly hitting the floor. </p><p>        He is shirtless, wearing a black pair of athletic shorts low on his hips and a pair of trainers as his back faces the doorway, where Liv stands frozen in place at the sight of him. Mirrors adorn the walls, letting her get a view of every angle of his sinewy body and she drinks him in as if she is dying of thirst. His bare skin glistens with sweat as his muscles flex enticingly while curling the weight bar up to his chest several times before setting it on the floor, giving Liv a perfect view of his ass before he stands up to his full height once more, knowing full well she is there watching him from the reflection. She licks her lips before walking further into the room just as he turns to face her, noting the slightly darkened expression in her eyes.</p><p>        "Hi, beautiful. See something you like?" His knowing smile has her biting her lower lip as she nods in response to his teasing question while walking toward him.</p><p>        "10/10, would ogle you while working out again." She smiles softly before letting it slide off her face after she gets a chuckle from him. The heat in her lower abdomen settles, feeling his eyes assessing her with a fondness and concern after her nightmare a few hours ago and the previous day's events. The heaviness of the past twenty-four hours hits her like a cold bucket of water. It puts knots in her stomach just thinking about it, let alone talking about it, but she knows she will need to eventually.</p><p>        "I am glad you got more rest." He smiles as he reaches a hand out to her, pulling her in for a chaste kiss before sitting down on a weight bench and signaling for her to do the same. He holds her hand as she sits beside him, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles as he tucks her damp hair behind her ear with his other hand. "How are you feeling, darling?" His voice is soft, like a gentle caress when it reaches her ear as his eyes remain on hers. He wants to ask her about her dream, but decides against it, not wanting to push.</p><p>       "I am feeling better, thank you." She lets out a heavy breath while she tangles her fingers with his as if afraid he will pull away from her. "I wanted to apologize for waking you. Hopefully, it doesn't become a regular occurrence, but if it does I can sleep somewhere else so I don't disturb you at night while I stay here." She frowns a bit as she continues. "I also want to thank you for letting me stay here, though I am sure its-" Her words die against Tom's lips as he cuts her off with a kiss that effectively steals the breath from her lungs. His free hand tangles in her damp hair as his tongue slips between her slightly parted lips, swallowing the breathy sigh he pulls from her throat with a contented hum.</p><p>        He breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against hers, catching his breath before speaking. "Sweet girl, you have no reason to apologize to me, nor do you need to thank me for staying here." He presses his lips to hers once again. "I hope you understand that as much as you are here so I may ensure your safety, I also enjoy your presence and sharing my space with you. It is my fault, what you had to go through yesterday and early this morning and for that, I am so sorry." He cups her cheeks in his large hands, brushing his thumbs along her cheekbones before kissing her nose. The soft gesture sends her heart flipping in her chest while the sensation of dainty, fluttering wings resounds in her stomach. "As for sleeping arrangements, I will always respect your choice if you wish to sleep alone while you stay here." He keeps his blue eyes locked on hers as he smiles a bit boyishly. "But I can assure you, sharing my bed with you has brought me nothing, but pleasure, in more ways than one." </p><p>        "Is that so?" Her voice is teasing as she smirks at him, feeling a bit more relaxed. He nods with a smile before claiming her lips with his as he pulls her closer. They both break apart with a laugh when her grumbling stomach interrupts the moment. </p><p>       "Why don't I shower and get you something to eat, hmm?" He pulls to a stand before pulling her up with him. </p><p>       "That sounds good. Do you have anything you need to do today?" She looks up at him with through her eyelashes. </p><p>       "Nothing, but lie on the couch, watching movies with you." He smiles down at her as they make their way out of the weight room.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>        Tom opens his phone after turning on the shower, seeing a message from Ben.</p><p>        Ben: Its done.</p><p>        Tom: Good. Come by in the evening. Liv insists on checking on your shoulder. </p><p>        Ben: Tell the boss lady, I will be there at 6. </p><p> </p><p>        Tom rolls his eyes with a chuckle as he sets his phone down to hop into the shower. He lets the warm spray dowse his hair before rubbing his face with his hands while thinking about the hungry little look Liv had given him in the weight room with a smile, but it quickly slips from his face when he thinks about the attempt on his life she had witnessed the day before. He grabs the shampoo, pouring some into his hand and applying it to his hair as he remembers the nightmare that had had her thrashing about while calling his name in terror only a few hours ago. He tamps down his guilt, unwilling to allow it to devour him like the ravenous beast it can be. His focus now, is the lovely woman sitting out in the living room, whom he is falling hard and fast for and how he will keep her safe while she is back at work tomorrow and every day after.</p><p>       Liv is sitting on the couch when Tom walks from his room with a clean t-shirt and sweats. He leans over, giving her a soft peck on the lips before making his way to the kitchen to get something for them to eat. He busies himself in the kitchen, making them each a sandwich and grabbing them each a glass of water. He grabs a tray from a lower cabinet, loading up both plates, drinks, chips, and a bowl of freshly halved strawberries before returning to the living room and Liv. He quickly sets the food down on the coffee table before pushing the tray aside and sitting beside her with a smile.</p><p>       "I hope this is okay, darling." He smiles warmly before taking his plate and digging in.</p><p>       "This is great, thank you." She gives him a soft kiss on the cheek before taking her plate. "You are so good to me, Tom. You should be careful, I just may not ever go back to my apartment." She jokes as she takes a bite of her sandwich, smiling at him as she chews.</p><p>       "Is that so, sweet girl?" He raises an eyebrow at her playfully, waiting for her to answer.</p><p>       "Yeah, you will definitely be stuck with me if you keep it up." She nods solemnly before cracking a teasing smile.</p><p>       "Hmm, so all I need to do is treat you nice, and you will stay?" He muses between bites. "And here I thought mind blowing orgasms would be the way to get you to stay." The glint in his eye and the winning smile on his face make her nearly choke on her gulp of water as she can't hold in the giggle that bubbles up from her chest. </p><p>       "That is part of treating me well, wouldn't you agree?" She flings back after regaining control over her laughter.  </p><p>       "I wholeheartedly agree, darling." He takes a strawberry from the bowl, holding it out to her lips. She opens her mouth with her eyes locked on his, taking the fruit from his fingers and giving his thumb a soft kiss. He lets thumb trace along her full bottom lip before leaning in to press lips to hers. He pulls away, grabbing the remote with a smile. "Let's find something to watch, hmm?"</p><p>       They spend the afternoon wrapped up in one another on the couch with Liv resting upon his chest. Tom's wandering hands creeping up the hem of Liv's sweater to trace gentle patterns on her bare skin as his lips press praises and soft kisses against her temple. </p><p>        Liv practically melts from his attention, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. No one has ever made her feel as cared for before and the realization both thrills and scares her as she tries and fails to pay attention to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark.</p><p>        The afternoon passes in a flurry of tender kisses and reverent touches as they cling to one another. The movies that play serve as only background noise as they keep each other distracted with  wandering hands, the press of their warm bodies and the unrelenting claiming each other's now kiss swollen lips. </p><p>         Ben arrives at 6 sharp as promised, with a bag of burgers and fries as well as a case of beer under his arm. They eat at the dinning room table, the conversation flowing easily between the three of them. A couple hours later with dinner eaten and Ben's bandages changed, Liv leaves them in the dining room after placing a kiss on Tom's cheek and a soft pat on Ben's uninjured shoulder. She retreats to Tom's room to ensure she has an outfit set out for her first day back at work tomorrow, but mostly to allow the men to talk in private about things she knows she doesn't need to hear.</p><p>        "How did our regifting of Mr. Madden's assassins go?" Tom's voice is low as he looks at Ben.</p><p>        "Dropped on his doorstep as instructed, without complications." Ben smirks. "The orange pips in the package were a nice touch." He takes a pull from his beer before setting it back on the table.</p><p>        "I only wish I could see the look on his face when he opens it." Tom grins at the notion. </p><p>         "How do you want Liv's commute to and from work handled?" </p><p>        "You and I will take her for her first day back, but let Michael and James know, after tomorrow they will be charged with keeping safe while she is out of the house without me and until this business with Madden is resolved." Tom's eyes go hard for a moment as he looks at Ben. "Her safety is their number one priority."</p><p>        Ben nods as they sit at the table, finishing their beers in a comfortable silence. He leaves a while later with the promise of being at the house at 6:30 the following morning to drive both Tom and Liv to her office, leaving Tom to head to the bedroom to find Liv in his bed, fast asleep.</p><p>        He smiles at the sight and though it isn't all that late, his bed and the warmth of her body calls to him. He quickly gets ready for bed, climbing in beside her and turning off the bedside table lamp before wrapping an arm around her waist and breathing in the scent of her hair while letting sleep pull him under with relative ease.</p><p>        Liv cries out in her sleep a couple of times, though with Tom's touch and whispered reassurances, she eases back to sleep while nuzzling against him, much to his relief. He wakes just before her cellphone alarm sounds the next morning, reaching over to turn it off as he looks down at her still sleeping form. He lets his hand wander under her shirt, finding her ribs as he leans in, letting his lips brush along her ear.</p><p>        "Olivia." He calls her name in a soft, sleep rough voice as he runs his hand up her side. "Time to get up, darling." He laughs softly, as she grumbles and nuzzles against his chest. He repeats her name in a sing song voice between soft kisses until she stirs a few minutes later, a lazy smile on her face. </p><p>        "Hello, handsome." Her voice is raspy with sleep and Tom bites his lip with how adorable she is in the morning. </p><p>        "Hi, beautiful. Let's get you in the shower." He kisses her forehead. "Ben will be here soon and we can stop to get your coffee and pastry on the way."</p><p>        She nods, pushing herself out of bed after giving him a pat on his chest. She stands from the bed and stretches before heading to the bathroom to start the shower with Tom following close behind her. </p><p>        After getting distracted with each other for a few minutes in the shower and again while getting dressed, they are just getting their shoes and jackets on when Ben pulls into the driveway. Tom holds the front door open for her, but pulls her against him before she can get outside. He smiles down at her, leaning in to whisper roughly in her ear. "I'm going to be thinking about this skirt of yours all day and how good it is going to look all bunched up around your hips as I make you cry out my name once I get you home tonight." He nips her ear with a deep chuckle before letting her walk out the door with scarlet cheeks as he locks up. He walks her to the car as she takes a deep breath to calm the heat pooling between her thighs. He opens the door for her and she slides into the backseat, greeting Ben as Tom joins her before shutting the door. </p><p>        Liv's first day is pretty uneventful, though a bit draining as her coworkers have her repeating the story of how she had been injured several times throughout the day. It is hardly surprising as is the dull ache that begins to form behind her eyes after staring at her computer screen for several hours. She takes some ibuprofen with some water and gets back to it, catching up on some reports that had remained incomplete in her absence. </p><p>        Before she knows it, Tom is knocking on the open door to her office with a wolfish smile and a glint in his eye that has her blushing as she remembers his teasing words from this morning. "Hi, beautiful. Ready to go home?"</p><p>        All she can do is nod in her flustered state. She turns off her computer as Tom grabs her jacket from the coat rack, holding it for her to slip her arms into. She bites her lip when she turns to face him, looking up at him demurely as she regains a bit of her composure.</p><p>       "Yes, <em>sir</em>. I'm ready." His answering growl in her ear makes her shiver with anticipation of what is to come as they make their way from her office, out to the car where Ben is waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a killer for me. I hope it is okay as I know it is a bit of a filler.<br/>Thanks for reading as always!</p><p>Love,<br/>Fi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Heat Will Burn us Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liv and Tom have a passion filled evening alone after her first day back to work and Liv gets better acquainted with Tom's soft dominant side. Liv struggles with her nightmares while Tom sets a plan in motion.</p><p>*Smut heavy chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        "How was your first day back?" Tom's voice is that of a sweetened sin as his fingers tease the hem of her charcoal pencil skirt, seeking out the soft bare flesh of her inner thigh while they sit in the backseat of the car with Ben behind the wheel. A steadily building heat sits low in her abdomen from his teasing touches while he makes small talk about her day as if he isn't attempting to drive her to madness.</p><p>        "Well, I had the pleasure of retelling the story of how I received my injuries several times to my coworkers, but other than that it was good." She laughs softly before blushing deeply as his hand slides higher up her leg, making her breath catch in her throat that she covers with a quiet cough.</p><p>        "I'm glad you had a good day even if it was a bit tedious, darling." His voice is a bit deeper as he speaks, drawing out a little shudder she is unable to suppress, much to Tom's delight. His wandering fingers and smooth voice have Liv practically vibrating in the backseat as Ben pulls into the driveway to drop them off, eager to have Tom all to herself.</p><p>         She takes Tom's hand as he helps her out of the back of the car after making Ben promise to take care of his shoulder and change out his bandage. Tom's large hand rests against the small of her back as he walks her to the front door, the heat of it burning through the fabric of her light weight jacket and button up blouse, causing a delicious little shiver to tick up her spine. He unlocks the front door, letting her inside before following after and shutting it behind him. </p><p>        The sound of someone moving about in the kitchen has Liv looking at Tom in question, but he simply smiles as he takes her hand to guide her toward the source of the sound. "I have yet to introduce you to my housekeeper, Rose. I only have her here during the week, so this is the first day she has been here since your stay with me." He explains as they enter the kitchen together. </p><p>       The woman has her back to them, busying herself at the stove, but quickly turns around upon hearing Tom and Liv entering the room. She is wearing a light grey dress with a white apron on her small frame as she smiles at Tom and turns her gaze to Liv. Her greying hair is up in a bun and her dark brown eyes are warm and friendly as she steps in closer for an introduction. "Rose this is Liv. Liv this is Rose. She helps me keep the house from falling down around me." He smiles as the women shake hands.</p><p>       "Very nice to meet you Liv." Rose smiles warmly at her as she lets go of her hand. "You are right Thomas, she is quite stunning."</p><p>        Liv flushes from the compliment as she looks at Tom for a moment with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs at her, a faint twinge of pink coloring his cheeks before he speaks. "Well, you are stunning, darling." </p><p>       "It is lovely to meet you Rose. You are too kind." She smiles at the older woman before taking a step back to stand next to Tom.</p><p>       "Dinner is in the oven and should be ready in about five minutes." The maid looks back to Tom as she addresses him. "I've set the timer for you." </p><p>       "Thank you Rose. Why don't you call it an evening? Ben is still out in the driveway to give you a ride home." </p><p>       "Thomas, I told you that was unnecessary, but thank you. Just leave the dishes in the sink and I will take care of them tomorrow." She steps toward them, giving Tom a squeeze on his arm before bidding them both goodnight. He offers to walk her out to the car, but she waves him off, heading out the front door and to the car where Ben is waiting to take her home.</p><p>       Liv turns to Tom just as she hears the front door click shut and the lock engage, her hands finding their way up to his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. "She seems sweet." Liv smiles up at him as she runs her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck.</p><p>       "Yes, she is like family to me." He looks down at her, letting his fingers run up and down her back softly as his eyes focus on hers. "But I let her go home early so I could get you alone."</p><p>        Her stomach does a little flip under the weight of his intense gaze and she has to take a moment to find her words. "And what are your plans now that you have me all to yourself?"</p><p>        "Well, I intend to sit down to have wine and dinner with you, Beautiful." He lets his hands drift down to her hips before pulling her in flush against him, pulling a soft gasp from her as he playfully nips her ear. "And then I plan on making good on my promise from this morning," he adds with a roughened whisper that makes Liv's knees wobble slightly.</p><p>        Her reply is cutoff by the oven timer and Tom pecks her on the lips before insisting she go sit at the dining room table to wait for him. She does as he asks and he joins soon after turning off the oven and the timer, with a bottle of red wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. He pours her a glass and then one for himself before heading back to the kitchen, preparing their plates and bringing them out on a tray along with silverware. "Rose makes the best lasagna I have ever had. I hope you like it." He smiles as he sets a plate down in front of her before setting one down for himself, taking the place to her right. </p><p>        "I love lasagna and it smells wonderful." Liv waits for him to take a seat before taking a bite. "Oh, that is delicious," she says before taking another bite. Tom smiles as he lets his left hand rest on her thigh before digging into his large helping on his plate with his right. They share small talk and a few heated glances as they eat and sip their wine, perfectly at ease with each other throughout dinner. </p><p>         Tom clears the dinner plates away once they've finished after waving away Liv's offer to help him. He returns a couple minutes later, presenting her with a dessert bowl of mint chocolate mousse as well as one for himself.</p><p>         "Mmm, so good." The delighted moan that escapes her lips as she tries the first bite of the decadent dessert has Tom's eyes darkening as he licks the back of his spoon in a salacious fashion. She blushes as she locks eyes with him, squeezing her thighs together as a fresh wave of arousal has her throbbing with want for him. They both seem to finish the mousse quickly, taking their dirty bowls and silverware to the sink where she rinses them as Tom covers the lasagna and puts it in the fridge. </p><p>         Liv is still standing at the sink when she feels his large hands on her waist. She turns toward him with a little smirk on her face as she looks up at him through her eyelashes, seeing his hungry eyes and boyish smile. "You are so sexy, darling," He utters in a low voice. She blushes deeply, feeling one hand slide down the curve of her ass as he leans down, brushing his lips against hers as he breathes her in while her hands find their way around his neck. </p><p>         The first press of their lips is surprisingly soft for all the heat behind it, though it quickly becomes more demanding and desperate as Tom tangles the fingers of his free hand in her hair while Liv moans into his mouth. She nips his bottom lip, pulling a raspy growl from him before he grasps the fabric of her skirt and begins dragging it up her thighs.</p><p>         His erection presses against her stomach as he pats her thigh, signaling for her to jump up while his hands cup her ass, helping her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. "Such a good girl for me," He grits out while carrying her down the hall to his bedroom. She whimpers at his praise and he smiles knowingly as he playfully tosses her onto the bed, making a giggle bubble up from her chest. </p><p>        The end of the bed dips under his weight as joins her, sitting on his heels with her legs on either side of him. He leans over her to begin unbuttoning her blouse while capturing her lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>         "Stunning, darling." She feels his lips shape the words against her now bare chest as her fingers grasp his hair. </p><p>         "Flatterer," she murmurs softly with a smile, but not softly enough to prevent him from hearing her. He pulls back to look down at her for a moment with that same hungry look on his face.</p><p>         "Its not flattery, darling, though I have noticed how turned on you get when I praise you." He smiles as she blushes from the topic of conversation. "Your are truly breathtaking and I think I have a way to prove it to you." He smiles and his eyes flash, making her squirm beneath him.</p><p>          He winks at her as he backs off the bed, still in his trousers and dress shirt while he goes to the far corner of the room. He returns only a moment later with a large freestanding mirror that he sets down a few feet from the side of the bed. Liv squirms again at the sight of it, unsure of what is to come. </p><p>        "Trust me?" She nods, knowing in her soul he would never hurt her. "Use your words, lovely."</p><p>        "Yes, sir. I trust you," her voice is soft, but unwavering as she awaits for whatever is to come. Her sex life has always been quite vanilla and her past partners had never put her pleasure so far ahead of their own, until Tom. He had discovered her praise kink just from paying attention and now she finds herself wondering what other kinks of hers he will discover and help her discover as well.</p><p>        "Such a good girl." He takes her hand, coaxing her to the edge of the bed in front of the mirror. "Stand for me, darling." He steps behind her, having her take a step toward the mirror before sweeping her hair away from her left shoulder.</p><p>         He kisses along her neck as his fingers move to slowly pull her shirt down her shoulders and arms before casting it aside on the floor. He leaves a trail of warm, opened mouthed kisses along her shoulder, letting his eyes lock on hers in the reflection as he unhooks her bra. </p><p>        "So beautiful," He groans as he pulls the bra down her arms to toss away to join her shirt on the floor as her breasts jostle with the motion.</p><p>        "Slip your panties down for me." He grips her hips as she lets the now soaked lace skim down her legs to the floor. "Good girl," He rasps against her neck as she steps out of the scrap of lace.</p><p>        He sits on the side of the bed in front of the mirror before guiding her to sit between his legs. "Keep your eyes open and on your reflection, darling. I want you to see how gorgeous you are." Liv looks at herself, already flushed and breathing harder as she sits between between his strong thighs. She whimpers as she feels his stubbled chin against the top of her shoulder as he brushes his lips along her soft skin.</p><p>        Liv lets out a breathy gasp as Tom's hand wanders to her left breast while the other drifts down her ribs, over her stomach and navel, before going lower still. "Look at you, my sweet." His voice is smooth, yet sharp as he continues to utter praises. He rolls her already stiffening nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he cups her mound with his other hand. She arches her back, pressing into his hand as she stares at her own reflection. "So responsive to my touch." </p><p>        Liv's head swims when he lets his fingers finally tease through her dripping folds, her eyes nearly fluttering closed as a desperate mewl flies from her mouth. She forces her eyes to remain open as Tom gives her other breast the same attention as the first. "That's it my good girl. Let me hear how good it feels." </p><p>        She rests her head back against his shoulder as he lets two fingers sink into her tight channel. "Tom," she cries out as she bucks her hips to chase the feeling as her hands grip at his thighs. She watches his fingers slide home and curl inside her over and over again as he lets his free had rest on her bared throat. She clenches on his fingers as he applies light pressure to her neck, causing Tom to smile knowingly. He lets his thumb brush against her clit as he pulls her closer to the edge of bliss. </p><p>        "Come for me, lovely," He rasps out as he watches her with rapt attention. "Eyes open, darling." The reminder has her staring at herself as she feels that delicious tension finally give way. </p><p>        She fights to keep her eyes on her own reflection, her lips parted in a breathy mewl in the shape of his name as she grips the fabric of his trousers. Her legs tremble as her vision blurs slightly while Tom strokes her through her high. "Fuck," she mumbles as she sees her flushed complexion and her breasts moving in time with her ragged breaths. This is easily the most erotic experience of her life and she feels, beautiful.</p><p>       "See, darling? You are a vision." </p><p>        "Tom, that was-wow," she says after finally catching her breath.</p><p>        "Still think I'm just flattering you?" He smiles at her reflection.</p><p>        "If I say yes, will you do that again?" She bites her lip as she smiles at him.</p><p>        "I will do that again regardless of your answer, my cheeky girl," he replies with a soft chuckle.</p><p>        Tom helps her stand and removes her skirt that still sits bunched around her waist. She turns to face him as he drinks in the sight of her naked form before pressing a soft kiss between her breasts. They both make quick work of Tom's clothes between heated kisses and hungry touches as Liv appreciates the hard muscles, no longer hidden away from her eyes.</p><p>         He sits up by the headboard, a pillow behind his back as he coaxes Liv to straddle him. He has one hand fisted in her hair as the other grips her hip while he kisses her breathless. A roll of her hips has them both moaning before he nips her bottom lip.</p><p>       "Ride me," He whispers.</p><p>        Liv nods as she sits up with his help before he slowly slides home into her aching heat. Their moans dissolve on each other's tongues as they remain motionless for a moment. Tom grips her hips as she begins to move slowly, meeting her pace as they find a rhythm that has her gripping his shoulders tightly while they shallow each other's moans. Their bodies crash together in a fever as they both move faster, chasing their pleasure in earnest. He releases her hip in favor of brushing his thumb against the sensitive pearl at the apex of her thighs that has stars exploding behind her eyelids.</p><p>        "Let go, baby. Come with me," He grunts out just before Liv cries his name out toward the ceiling in rapture as the tight clenching of her inner walls has him spilling inside her with a bitten off groan and a throaty whisper of her name.</p><p>         Neither of them move, aside from lazy kisses for several minutes before Tom rolls them so she rests on her back on the mattress. A soft whimper falls from her lips when he pulls out of her and he stays beside her for a few more minutes before kissing her one more time. "Be right back, darling." </p><p>        Liv drifts in and out as Tom turns on the water in the tub for her, making sure the water temperature is perfect before returning to the bed and scooping her up into his arms. She smiles lazily at him as he kisses her on the forehead. He walks the short distance into the bathroom, placing her into the tub before climbing in behind her. </p><p>        "How's the water, okay?" He pulls her gently backward to rest against his chest as she leaves her casted hand propped up on the side to keep it dry. </p><p>       "Its perfect. In fact, let's stay in here forever." She smiles as she feels the vibration of his laugh against her back. He turns the water off with his foot as they relax in the warm water for a few minutes. </p><p>       "I'm glad you like it." He works his fingers into her neck and shoulders, smiling at the soft moans he pulls from her. Liv practically melts against him as he massages her shoulders and washes her gently between soft kisses on any of her skin within reach. Liv is unsure how long they soak together before Tom gets out to wrap himself in a robe.</p><p>        He releases the drain in the tub, assisting her out and helping her dry off before offering her one of his t-shirts to sleep in. After completing her nightly routine she crawls back into Tom's bed with a contented sigh. Tom joins her after donning a pair of boxers, pulling her in close to rest on his chest. </p><p>       Tom wakes, unsure how long he has been sleeping to the sounds of Liv crying out his name in her sleep. He holds her firmly in his arms as he cards his fingers through her hair while he waits for it to pass. She quiets after a few moments, waking up enough to see him looking down at her as he holds her in his arms. She drifts back off eventually and he lays her back down beside him before picking up his phone from his bedside table, unlocking it, and pulling up his text conversation with Ben.</p><p> </p><p>12:21a Tom: Orange pips</p><p>12:25a Ben: Understood</p><p> </p><p>--------‐-------------</p><p>        </p><p>         He stands outside the back entrance as the bumping of the bass grows muffled when the door latches behind him. The red-orange glow as he lights up his cigarette is the only light in the dark alley, aside from a security light for the building next door. He takes another drag, letting it out when he hears a rustle to his left. He turns toward the sound just in time to catch a blow to the back of the head from the butt of a gun. </p><p>        The man is thrown into the trunk of his own car after a quick search locates his gun, cellphone and keys. Luke drives the man's car to the warehouse as Ben follows in a separate car. The clock on the dash reads 3:45 as they pull into the gravel parking lot near the docks, where one of  Madden's most trusted men will meet with Tom in a few shorts hours. The first of five pips to be dealt with.</p><p>        </p><p>         </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>       </p><p>         </p><p>      </p><p>       </p><p>         </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Its Business as Usual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this update took forever.</p><p>TW: knife violence, blood, abduction, implied murder, sexist comments, swearing.</p><p>Liv meets one of Tom's men and its not a good start. Tom hits one of his clubs to show he is still running the city.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        The dreaded chime of her cellphone alarm pulls a sleep heavy grumble from Liv's lips as she turns over in Tom's arms to silence the offending sound. Strong arms tighten their hold around her body, pulling her back flush against his solid chest as he hums a soft <em>good morning</em> while nuzzling her neck. She lays still for a moment before turning back to face him, unable to resist the urge to feel his lips against hers before having to leave the warmth of his bed and face the world. </p><p>        "I woke you again last night," She states as she holds her apology back while it struggles to fly from her mouth on reflex.</p><p>        "I know what you are thinking and I want you to stop, darling." He cups her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs along her cheeks as she grasps gently at his wrists, leaning into his touch. "These nightmares are beyond your control and not something you need to apologize for. I only wish I could do more to help alleviate your worries." He kisses her forehead softly as he feels her relax under his touch. </p><p>        "I know, Handsome," she whispers before hugging him tightly. "You do more than enough as it is."</p><p>        After a hot shower, Liv stands in front of the bathroom mirror applying a light layer of makeup when a fully dressed Tom comes to stand behind her, watching her in the reflection. His hands find her waist while his lips brush the soft skin of her neck as he breathes in the scent of vanilla off her skin. </p><p>        "I'll be out in the kitchen when you are ready, Beautiful."</p><p>        "Okay. I will be out in a couple minutes." He kisses her temple before walking out of the bathroom, leaving her to finish getting ready for work.</p><p>        Liv puts the final touches on her makeup before securing her hair back in a chignon. She checks her appearance once more in the mirror, smoothing down her blouse and dress pants before turning to switch off the light in the bathroom. She is shrugging on her matching suit jacket on her way to the kitchen, but she slows her steps in the hallway upon hearing the voice of an annoyed Tom coming from her destination.</p><p>        "Her safety is your only priority until I say otherwise," He barks out with an authoritative air. The sharp tone she hears coming from him makes her shiver as she walks closer to the kitchen, picking up on an unfamiliar voice responding to Tom. </p><p>         "Do you really think Madden cares about some little piece you're fucking, boss?" The unfamiliar voice sounds cold and uncaring, yet calm. It ignites a fire inside her that quickly brings her blood to a simmer. <em>Little piece? Did he really just call me that?</em></p><p>         "You'll give her the same respect you give me, Michael. Speak to, or about her in a degrading tone again and I will ensure the lesson I teach you regarding manners will not be easily forgotten," Tom growls out, making Liv shiver once again. "You and James will protect her at all costs."</p><p>        Liv walks into the kitchen just as two men, presumably James and Michael, mumble their understanding to their boss. Tom's eyes quickly soften upon taking in the sight of her smile. </p><p>        "Liv this is James and Michael. They will be taking you to and from work for the foreseeable future." </p><p>         James shakes her hand with a polite nod, while Michael is clearly unhappy with his assignment, though he still shakes her hand after a moment's hesitation. </p><p>         "Nice to meet you both," She offers politely, despite her annoyance at Michael's comment before the opening of the front door pulls the attention from the room.</p><p>          Ben enters the kitchen, presumably to drive Tom somewhere and Liv smiles upon seeing him. "Good morning, Ben."</p><p>          "Good morning," Ben replies with a tired smile. Liv turns her attention back to the two men waiting to take her to work.</p><p>         "If you gentlemen wish to wait in the car, the 'little piece' will be right out after speaking to the boss." She winks as Michael's cheeks redden, whether from embarrassment, or anger, she is unsure before nodding stiffly at her and Tom and heading to the front door in silence. James coughs to stifle a laugh before following Michael out to the car. </p><p>         "Little piece?" Ben's look of confusion makes Liv laugh while Tom shakes his head with a smile. </p><p>         "Ask the boss," Liv quips as she smiles at Tom.</p><p>         "I thought I <em>was</em> asking the boss," Ben flings back with a chuckle.</p><p>         "Well, apparently nobody was informed of my recent promotion to management."</p><p>         "I swear you two could be related," Tom says in exasperation, but smiles at Ben and Liv's laughter. </p><p>         "Anything is possible," Ben shrugs, throwing a wink at Liv before letting his expression sober. "Tom, are we stopping by the club tonight?"</p><p>         A heavy sigh leaves him at the question, but he nods before looking at Liv. "I suppose I should since its been a few days now. I'll swing by here first after you get home before I head out and someone will be here with you until I get home."</p><p>         Liv nods as she moves to wrap her arms around his neck. "Well, I'll see you tonight before you go." She pecked his lips before smiling. "And don't worry. This little piece will be waiting for you when you get home." She grins up at him.</p><p>        "Little minx," he utters quietly. "Have a good day." He brushes his lips against her forehead before she turns toward Ben.</p><p>         "Keep him safe." She squeezes his bicep before heading for the door.</p><p>         "Always, boss lady." He salutes as she walks out the front door.</p><p>         "Little piece?" Ben looks at Tom for an answer after hearing the front door latch.</p><p>         "Michael." Tom gives no other explanation as he walks with Ben toward the front door, ready to deal with the guest at the warehouse.</p><p>-----------</p><p>       </p><p>        Ben pulls into the gravel lot near the dilapidated loading docks as Tom sits in the passenger seat quietly. He checks his phone, smiling when he sees a text from Liv informing him she had made it to work. He sends a quick reply before nodding to Ben and stepping out of the car toward the decrepit building where Luke is waiting for them.</p><p>         "Henry, The Hammer, right?" Tom pulls up a chair as addresses the man bound and sitting in front of him. Henry, remains quiet as he sneers back at Tom.</p><p>        "Judging from you stoic expression, I feel it safe to assume you will not be sharing any useful information with me regarding your boss, his plans, or his operation, yes?" </p><p>        "You going to torture me now?" The man keeps his unimpressed expression plastered on his face as he stares at Tom.</p><p>        "You know, normally I would take my knife out and start taking off pieces of you until you gave me information, but that wasn't really the reason I had you brought here." Tom smiles at the man's confusion, enjoying the way he can nearly hear the gears turning over in Henry's mind. "See, I must admit I was feeling-uhh let's say wishy washy about what I wanted done with you after you were picked up. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love regifting your boss's men to him in creative ways, but being that you are only the first pip to be dealt with, I feel it best to handle this a bit differently." Tom stands, straightening his tie before giving a nod to both Ben and Luke and moving his chair further away. </p><p>        "You enjoy gambling a bit too much don't you Hammer?" Tom smiles knowingly at the bound man. "So I thought to myself, instead of giving you back to Madden in pieces, why not simply drop you on the doorstep of a mutual acquaintance of ours? I think Sammy T. would like to have a little talk about you skipping out on your hefty debt while you've been hiding behind Madden's coat tails." Tom smiles as the man squirms in his seat at the mention of the well known loan shark. "How much are you in for, a hundred k?" He looks to Ben who nods at the amount. "Well, we better be off. We wouldn't want to keep Sammy waiting." Tom nods as Ben and Luke remove the restraints holding the man to the chair, instead binding his hands together just above the wrist with duct tape while the captive struggles in vein. </p><p>        "You're making a mistake Hiddleston!" Ben quickly places a strip of duct tape over the man's mouth, muffling his protests, now trapped in his mouth. He struggles as he is roughly escorted out to his own car once again while Tom follows behind. Luke lands a hard punch to the man's jaw, knocking him out so he is easily pushed into his own trunk along with a duffle full of cash. Luke shuts the lid and climbs in to drive Henry's car as Ben and Tom get in their own car to follow behind to the drop-off.</p><p>       </p><p>        Luke parks the car in a quiet alley thirty minutes later, leaving Henry's wallet and cellphone in the glovebox before getting out and securing the keys under the back bumper of the locked car with Henry still in the trunk. Luke walks down the alley where Ben and Tom are waiting to pick him up, driving off as Tom places a phone call to Sammy.</p><p>        "Tommy?" </p><p>        "My gift is in the trunk for you. The keys are secured under the back bumper," Tom says by way of greeting. "There maybe a little something extra in a black duffle for your discretion." </p><p>        "How thoughtful."</p><p>        "Nice doing business with you Samantha," he says.</p><p>        "Likewise, cousin."</p><p>        Tom hangs up the phone as the Ben drives them back to his house in silence.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>         By the time she is ready to go home, Liv's head feels as if it may split in two. The ibuprophen in her system isn't touching the pain behind in her skull as she walks with James down to the car where Michael is waiting for them. She ignores Michael's rude comment about taking a long time to get to the car, not having the energy to clap back at him as he deserves. The ride back to Tom's house is quiet, which Liv is grateful for as she finds herself feeling a bit nauseated from the car ride and the increasing pain in her head. She is relieved when they pull into the driveway.</p><p>         Tom is inside to greet her, his arms wrapping around her as his lips brush her temple. "Hey Beautiful."</p><p>         She pushes her pain down as she hugs him, breathing him in. "Hi Handsome."</p><p>         "You look a little pale, darling. Are you well?" He studies her face closely.</p><p>         "Just a little headache. Don't worry." She smiles up at him. "When are you leaving?"</p><p>         "In a couple hours. Ben is sleeping in the guestroom and Luke is at home for now." He touches her cheek softly. </p><p>         "James, I want you to be here in two hours and stay until I get home, understood?"</p><p>         "Yes, sir." James nods before him and Michael both walk out the front door, leaving Tom and Liv alone in the kitchen.</p><p>         "Let's get you settled on the couch and I will have Rose make some tea." He holds her close as he walks with her to the living room, settling her on the couch and removing her shoes. He walks down the hall, returning with a blanket as Rose follows behind him. She darts to the kitchen as Tom covers Liv with the blanket after sitting next to her on the couch. </p><p>        "Perhaps I should stay here with you, darling," he murmurs into her hair as she rests her head on his chest. </p><p>        "No Tom. I will be fine. I promise." She kisses his cheek. "You have somewhere to be tonight, but I'll be here waiting for you, Handsome."</p><p>        "Okay, but you call me if you need me and I will be here in a heartbeat." He kisses her temple and she nods as they sit together in a comfortable silence.</p><p>         </p><p>---------------</p><p>        </p><p>       Colored lights explode in a chaotic coordination with the thumping music and the repeating collision of sweaty bodies as Tom sits at his usual table, giving him the best view of the establishment. He sips his scotch as he allows himself to simply be seen in attendance, business as usual while Ben and Luke remain vigilant on either side of him a couple feet away. </p><p>       There's a restless feeling in the air and Tom can taste it, which sparks him to motion both men close to him before he speaks. "Keep your eyes open." Both men nod and return to their positions watching and waiting for an inkling of trouble. Years of working close together has proven time and time again that Tom's feelings about something being off are typically not without merit and tonight is no exception.</p><p>        A dark haired man walks as close to Tom's table as he can, catching Tom's icy stare as the man talks loudly over the music as Ben drifts closer to Tom and Luke walks up to the stranger. "I am surprised you stepped foot in your own club tonight, since you're a dead man walking." The man smirks as he holds his hand in the shape of a gun and points it at Tom. "Word is Madden's gonna-" The man is interrupted by Luke grasping his pointing finger, snapping it easily before taking the stranger by the back of the head and guiding him forward to allow his face to meet Tom's table violently. Tom has his blade out, thrusting it downward into his already injured hand as the stranger howls in pain. </p><p>        "You are sorely misinformed and extremely foolish," Tom states in a matter-of-fact tone before pulling his knife out of the man's hand and wiping the blood off on the shoulder of his cheap suit jacket. It's clear he isn't one of Madden's guys, but rather a wannabe badass running his mouth recklessly, stirring up rumors of weakness.</p><p>        "But I am feeling generous and I am prepared to let you walk out of here under two conditions." Tom nods at Luke and the stranger finds his hair being pulled so he is looking directly at Tom.</p><p>        Tom's blade is pressed slightly into the man's cheek as he speaks again. "The first is you will leave here with the understanding that you will never set a fucking foot in this establishment ever again and the second is you will be leaving here with a souvenir and when asked how you got it, you will be sure let everyone know I gave it to you and why."</p><p>         Ben steps closer, helping to hold the man still as Tom drags his blade on the man's face from his ear to the corner of his mouth as the man shouts in pain.</p><p>         "Now get the fuck out of my club." He motions with his head to Luke who grabs the man by the jacket, while bleeding profusely, toward the back of the club to the back exit. </p><p>        "Let's get the fuck out of here," Tom says once Luke returns. He downs the rest of his scotch before heading to the door, Ben moving ahead to pull the car to the front of the club. </p><p>         He feels eyes on them as they make their way out front, the crowd parting to give them a wide birth after the violent display only moments before. The message is received by all loud and clear tonight. This city belongs to Tom Hiddleston and its very much business as usual. </p><p>         </p><p>        </p><p>         </p><p>         </p><p> </p><p>       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I love and appreciate every single one of you taking the time to read my nonsense!!!<br/>Please leave me a comment and let me know if its worth continuing! </p><p>Have a request or idea you want to run by me? check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco</p><p>check out some of my other fics on AO3!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>